


纠缠

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 架空abo，从联姻开始讲的故事，正文已完





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *古早梗大杂烩  
*he  
*年龄操作都是同级生

永濑面无表情地理了理身上崭新的西装，身边坐着的是同样衣着庄重得体的父母，带他来见联姻对象。

永濑分化成omega已有两年多了。刚分化的时候，出于某种原因，他想了各种各样的办法，不想暴露omega的身份。最后在他的绝食抗议之下，父母妥协了让他使用抑制剂，伪装成beta。但与此相对的，他也同意了20岁成年时接受联姻，这是他作为永濑家这一代唯一的omega的责任。

永濑家祖上原本是有名的贵族，近几代逐渐衰落，到了现在，加上这两年经营不善，纵然空有大贵族的名头，却只能负担起表面体面的生活，内里则是东拆西补，资金周转不灵的现实。不管永濑想或不想，为了这一大家子人，联姻早就成了没有办法改变的事。

认命的永濑之前一直没有过问过联姻的事，虽说已经放弃挣扎了，可真的临到要见联姻对象的时候，还是有些忐忑，对方会是怎么的人呢？一直在最好的贵族学校读书，如果是同龄人，也没准会是认识的人。

永濑正沉默地低头盯着餐桌放空，传来了开门的声音，侍者领着人进来了。

永濑深吸一口气，企图在最短的时间内做好心里建设，缓缓抬起头来，愣住了——岂止是认识的人，是曾经让他牵肠挂肚，失眠过无数个夜晚的人，是他已经决定要忘记的人。

平野直直地注视着他的眼睛走过来，“廉，好久不见。”

平野的母亲也开始和永濑的父母寒暄，“两家人终于有机会一起见面了。紫耀这孩子啊，我之前劝他结婚劝了好久都不愿意，给他介绍谁都不乐意，这回一听说是廉君马上就同意了。”

“我们也是想着廉和紫耀以前就关系好，希望给孩子找个好归宿。廉，怎么不说话呢？”

永濑才回过神来，“啊，伯母，抱歉，我有点惊讶。”

平野的母亲还是笑着回应，“没事，害羞了吧，不用这么客气，你也叫我妈妈就行。话说，廉可真是个美人，难怪紫耀会这么爽快地就同意了。”

“谢谢伯……妈妈。”就在这种尴尬的氛围中，边吃边谈过了两个小时，主要都是两家家长在聊，永濑和平野只是偶尔回答或是附和一下。

尽管平野没怎么说话，却一直盯着永濑这边看，眼神里有些探究的意味，也有些说不清道不明的东西。永濑感受到他直白的视线，只能尽力回避着装作没看见。

结束之后，永濑被推着和平野再独处一段时间，让平野过会儿再送他回家。

月明星稀，两人在餐厅背后的花园里慢慢地散步。

永濑想到上次见到平野还是在几个月前，和海人神宫寺岩桥岸他们的聚会上，那时他就在躲着平野。不，早在两年前，他就开始躲着平野了。平野一开始还会试着来找他，后来也心照不宣的不来打扰他了。

过去的两年里，他们总是只有擦肩而过，点头之交，唯有在聚会上喝了酒之后，才在第二天模糊地记起昨晚最后靠着对方的肩膀似乎说了什么。

时间再往前推，他们曾经也是关系好过的，当时他还爱黏着平野，一下课就跑去找平野，总是想着要怎么对平野撒娇。

更早更早以前，即使努力想要忘记，他却仍然记得第一次见到平野的时候，平野靠在教学楼天台边的栏杆上，春日的微风吹起平野的刘海，和煦的阳光洒在平野清澈的眼睛和挺拔的鼻梁上，这个闪闪发光的人勾起嘴角对他微微一笑。

沉浸在回忆中，平野突然开口了，问他:“你为什么没告诉过我你是omega?我一直以为你是beta。”

“只是为了方便生活，所以没告诉不相干的人。”永濑收敛了情绪，冷冷地说。

“原来我对你来说就是不相干的人吗？那你又为什么非要躲着我?”平野的声音染上了一丝怒气。

又来了，两年前平野就问过这个问题，当时永濑没有回答，现在依旧不会有答案，他也开始急了，拔高了声调，“那让我反过来问问你，你为什么要答应联姻?你家的情况不像我家，你明明可以拒绝……”

话还没说完，平野转过身把永濑压在背后的花篱墙上，堵住了永濑的嘴，像是撕咬似的恶狠狠地含弄着永濑的嘴唇，永濑试图推开平野，然而alpha和omega的力量差距让他完全没有反抗的余地，反抗只是让平野更加用力地搂着他，侵略他的口腔。

直到永濑感觉自己要喘不过气了，嘴里也尝到了淡淡的血味，平野才离开他的嘴唇，但依然没有放开搂着他的手。

“嘛，反正最终还是要联姻的，不如找个认识的人，方便点，你说是吧，你不也是为了方便，”平野顿了顿，低下头凑到永濑的脖颈处，那里是omega的腺体，“风信子的味道?”

omega经过激烈的吻之后，开始克制不住地释放出一些信息素。风信子混杂着白松香、茉莉、柑橘的香气，清澈的酸甜之中带着一丝苦涩，像是明亮的冬日里落下的透明的吻。

永濑又动手推了推平野的肩膀，“你管我是什么味，放开我，我要回家了。”

平野终于放开了永濑，拉着永濑的手往前走，“走吧，送你回家”，走了几步，侧过头露出狡黠的笑容，“不过，在这之前，需要抑制剂吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 廉的信息素参考了Chanel的Cristalle。


	2. Chapter 2

这一天从早上就开始忙活，晚上这顿饭也吃得很累，坐平野的车那沉默的氛围更累。回到大学附近租的公寓，永濑已经累的连外套都不想脱就直接扑到床上了。

他放松地陷在柔软的被子里，疲于运转的大脑也陷入一种轻柔朦胧的状态，脑海里突然浮现出刚才下车时的画面，平野拉住他，飞快地在他的额头吻了一下，用比平时更低沉而温柔的语调说:“晚安。”

又想到先前在花园里的那个吻，永濑的脸颊有些发烫了。鬼使神差的，他拉开了裤子的拉链，把手伸了进去。随着手的动作，他低头蜷缩成一团，闻到了外套上残留的平野的信息素。

香根草中融入了皮革、雪松、没药、琥珀的气味，似是雨后的泥土，还弥漫出淡淡的烟草感，复杂厚重又温和包容，像是用平野冬天的大衣把他包裹住，莫名的有种安心感。

永濑刚分化的时候，他闻到的也是这个味道。他没有告诉平野自己分化成了omega，而是用抑制剂让平野误以为他是beta，然后平野还是像往常一样的同他嬉戏打闹，那时的他还企图贪恋着这份温暖，不想因为分化与平野产生距离。

尽管抑制剂的相关领域都发展到了很完善的工业化程度，但抑制剂也不是百分百的每次都那么有效。有时平野与他距离太近了，抑制剂的防护好像出现了一丝漏洞，他只能假装不喜地逃走，用冷水洗脸让自己冷静下来。

更严重的时候，他会锁上门，抑制着细软的声音，偷偷的像现在这样解决自己的欲望，像现在这样寻求着平野残留的味道，最后像现在这样一边低声啜泣着喊着那个人的名字“紫耀”，一边泄出来。

第二天早上，永濑是被电话铃声吵醒的，“廉，我听说你和紫耀要结婚了，真的吗?”

“你听谁说的?消息传的这么快。”隔着电话他都能想象出电话那头海人兴奋的样子。

“昨天紫耀告诉我的，不过他说你累了，让我别在晚上打扰你，我一直憋到现在才敢给你打电话。”海人的语气像是被恐吓过了似的。

“紫耀都告诉你了，你还来问我做什么?”永濑有点无语，平野干嘛这么快就把这事告诉别人。

“呃……”海人试探地问道，“其实我想问你现在心情怎么样，要不一起出来吃个饭?”

看着一片狼藉，永濑叹了口气，“可以是可以，不过你要先等我两个小时。”他得先把这一摊收拾完，把自己收拾干净再出门。

一见面海人就指着永濑的嘴，“哇，廉你的嘴没事吧，是不是太激烈了点?”

永濑摇了摇头，“不是你想的那样，没发生什么。”

“真的吗？那你现在感觉怎么样?关于和紫耀结婚。”海人还是有点怀疑。

“真的。而且我和他是联姻，和一般的结婚不一样，别用这个词。”永濑低头翻着菜单，回避海人的目光。

“差不多吧，你们不是喜欢对方吗？”海人又在说这种话了。

“不，他不喜欢我，我也没打算继续喜欢他。”永濑也知道，自己以前太明显了，明显到可能周围所有人都知道他喜欢平野，可唯独那个人对他无动于衷。

从第一次在天台和平野偶遇起，他就喜欢黏在平野身边。

那时平野刚转来这所学校，其他学生大多是从幼儿园开始就一直直升上来的，再加上平野家那会儿才刚发家，之前只是普通的中产阶级，在重视世家地位的群体里显得格格不入。

天台上的对话是在学校里第一次主动有人和平野搭话，永濑明明是个怕生的人，他也不知道自己当时是怎么有勇气主动搭话的，然后他们顺理成章地成了朋友。

那可能是永濑最快乐的一段时间，他和平野天天腻在一起，没有分化，也没有什么alpha、omega，也没有联姻，他憧憬着享受着平野的光芒和温暖。但是后来，平野家成了商贾巨富，平野也渐渐融入了学校，有了很多新的朋友。他去找平野时，看到平野和其他人开心的相处的样子，才意识到平野的温柔不是给他一个人的，平野对谁都很好，对他没什么特别的。他那时还不明白心里那种酸涩的感觉是为什么。

在平野不在的时候，他也有了其他朋友。尽管他试着去融入平野的新的交际圈，努力克服怕生的问题，但两人相处的时间还是越来越少了。在一起的时候，平野的眼神也不会再只落在他一个人身上了。

再后来，永濑分化成了omega，他才终于明白了看到平野时心里的酸楚是什么，是爱情里的独占欲。这份无法得到满足的独占欲像是一把细微温吞的火慢慢煎熬着他的内心，从外表上看不出什么，内里却是抓心挠肺似的难受。不光是独占欲作祟，omega和alpha的近距离接触也让他百般煎熬，可他还得装的像什么都没发生一样。

这把火烧到最后，他选择了放弃，不再黏着平野，不再对平野撒娇，想必他以前非要勉强的样子也让平野很难堪吧，一厢情愿是没有结果的，选择放手对他对平野都好。

他选择疏远之后，平野默不作声的配合似乎是最好的印证——他对平野来说根本无关紧要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紫耀的信息素参考了娇兰的vetiver。


	3. Chapter 3

婚礼的时间很快就敲定了，定在4个月后，双方父母这才刚见过面，马上就开始紧锣密鼓地筹备婚礼。

不过，筹备的主要决定是双方家长在做，具体事项则是两家的管家负责。永濑刻意地把自己从这件事里摘出去，试图用这种方式让自己不去想结婚的事。

婚礼前两周，有个大学的好友，是个beta,怂恿永濑办单身派对，“廉，要不要办个单身派对？”

“没想过这个问题，算了吧。”

“一辈子可能就这一次机会，真的不要吗？”

“不太好吧。”毕竟是联姻，怕出什么意外。

“就找几个关系好的朋友去，有我们看着你，不会让你喝多，不会发生啥的。”

“我再考虑下。”后来被再三怂恿，永濑还是同意了，只请了几个大学的好友，没敢找那些和平野共同的朋友。

终于到了婚礼前一晚，他们选了一家熟悉的酒吧，其实没有安排什么特别的活动，就几个人简单地喝点酒。

永濑处于一种又想放纵又怕出事的矛盾状态，先自己一个人喝的啤酒。

酒过三巡之后，他开始抢旁边人的酒喝，“我没醉，让我尝尝这个呗。”

“不行，说了不会让你喝多的。”

“不喝多，就一口。”看着色彩鲜艳的鸡尾酒，他不知道为何特别想尝一口。

“你已经醉了吧。”

“没，就一口，不让我喝就回去。”

“真的就一口啊。”他拿到酒杯，不知是有意还是无意的，旁边几个人还没反应过来，猛灌了一大口，半杯没了。

杯子立即被抢下，“你悠着点，这度数可不低。”

永濑突然站起来，把其他人吓了一跳，“怎么，生气了吗？”

“不是，我想去厕所。”

“我也想去，一起。”

永濑从洗手间出来，用冷水洗了把脸，稍微清醒些了，陪他过来的朋友还没出来，他在洗手间门口等着。

刚拿出手机，忽然有人拍他的肩膀，是个不认识的alpha大叔，身上酒味很重，毫不在意地外露着信息素，“小美人一个人吗？不如来陪陪我。”

“放手，我和朋友一起来的。”见鬼了，今天明明不在发情期，用了能伪装成beta的抑制剂和香水，怎么还有alpha搭讪。

“那也没关系，跟我走吧，我会让你爽的。”男人说着就硬要拖他走。

“说了放手，我朋友马上就来了。”永濑试着挣扎，但完全拗不过喝醉酒的alpha。那人怎么还没出来。

正在拉扯之时，永濑忽然闻到一股熟悉的、让他安心的味道，是平野。

“别碰他，滚。”背后的人轻松地把他和拉扯的中年大叔剥离开，随手一带，他就落入了背后人的怀抱中，被好久不见的信息素团团围住。

有些陌生的是，这信息素比往常更加厚重，似是带着一层威压，轻而易举地盖过了对面的味道。

那个大叔好像有点懵，还没反应过来。

“要我再说一遍吗？还是想动手？”平野的信息素变得更加浓烈。

“嘁，有男朋友啊。”瞧着没戏，大叔灰溜溜地走了。

“你怎么来了？”

“我……”

“呃，这位是？”平野话没说完，永濑的朋友终于出现了，看他俩抱着，眼神有点微妙。

“平野，我的结婚对象。”

“哦哦，原来是未婚夫啊，大帅哥诶。”

“谢谢，账我已经结了，还留了多的，不够可以再点，人我先带走了。”说完平野直接拉着永濑往外走，进了地下车库。

平野先把永濑塞进车里，然后坐进驾驶座，没有开车，而是转过身围住永濑，“刚才的那个问题，我来接自己的未婚夫。”

车内只开了一盏灯，晦暗不明的灯光落在平野的脸上，让永濑模糊地看到了对方瞳孔中的自己，他感觉似是又有点醉了，“我没叫你来接我吧。”

“我不放心。”平野捋了捋永濑的刘海，发丝在指间摩挲。

“为什么？”

“明天就是婚礼的日子，不是吗？”

“就因为这个？”

“你想听什么理由？”

“我……算了。”永濑听不懂对方的意思，想了想，还是算了。

平野轻轻捏住永濑的下巴，“你总是这样，你知不知道这样很烦？”

永濑闪躲着对方直视的目光，“那你干嘛要和我结婚？”

“我乐意。”

看永濑不说话，平野又接着说，“要是我今天没来怎么办？”

“我朋友在呢。”

“等他出现，你已经被拖走了。”

“所以呢？你想说什么？”

“我想说这样很危险，别随便来这种场所。”

“你凭什么管我？”

“凭我们要结婚。”

永濑估计自己是说不过了，催平野赶紧走，“快开车回家。”

“回我家吗？”

“还没结呢，送我回我家，或者我自己打车回去。”

第二天一早，等到永濑穿上精致华丽的礼服，他才有了要结婚的实感。看着镜子里衣着光鲜的自己，他暗自叹了口气，今天之后，就再也回不去了。

整个婚礼很盛大，用平野家新购置的古堡和山作为场地，请来了一大堆认识的、不认识的各界名流。同样也很平稳，永濑感觉自己和平野仿佛只是在这场盛大的秀里扮演两个精美的人偶，都戴着虚假笑容的面具。

唯一感觉不那么虚假的是，在明亮洁白的教堂里，牧师用苍老又庄严的声音，念出经典的誓词时，他和平野分别回答的那句“我愿意”。

晚上的宴会，灯火通明，觥筹交错，两人一起废了好大劲，才应付完主要的宾客。到朋友那两桌时，总算能放松些了，这帮人都表现得好像他俩是多年情侣终成眷侣似的，闹得永濑很不好意思，平野倒是笑得很开心。

海人拉着他俩说:“紫耀你要好好对廉啊，廉你也是。以后你们谁被对方欺负了都可以来找我。”

平野和永濑都被逗笑了，异口同声，“找你做什么？”

“嗯，反正可以找我，我会帮忙的。”

晚宴结束后，才是真正的新婚之夜，永濑忐忑地走进卧室，用余光瞟着身侧的平野，似乎还没什么反应。

“你先坐这儿，”平野让他坐在沙发上，然后从旁边的柜子里拿出了一份文件，神色冷淡地递给他，“看看吧，婚前协议，同意就签字。”

“啊？”永濑有点懵，他猜想过很多次今晚会怎样，但没想到过现在这个场景。

“你忘了？还没领证呢。”

永濑花了大约20分钟才看完厚厚的文件，这份协议的核心思想就是，互不干涉，做好表面工作就行。也没什么对他过分要求的内容，可不知道出于什么原因，他觉着心里很不是滋味，但又有什么好说的呢，“我明白了。”签下了自己的名字。

平野确认过后，把文件锁进了保险柜里，“你睡床吧，我睡沙发。”

“为什么？”

“你总不能指望我和你睡一张床，还什么都不做吧。”

“哦。”

永濑转身朝着床走去，没走几步，被平野拉住了，“差点忘了，临时标记。”

永濑顿了两秒，顺从地把脖子凑过去。平野

剥开他的衣领，露出光洁的后颈，平野凝视着腺体的位置，伸手反复抚摸着那里。

炙热的目光和略微粗糙的指腹，让永濑的腺体简直热得发烫，他不想等了，“要标记就快点。”

平野一口咬住omega脆弱的腺体，一种前所未有的陌生刺激感从后颈直击永濑的大脑。

“唔……”

伴随着丝丝阵痛，腺体的发热感更剧烈了，这热量也似乎被传递到大脑中。信息素大量溢出。在卧室密闭的空间里，仿佛有两颗炸弹碰撞炸裂，以腺体的位置为中心，绽开一朵两种气味交织融合的蘑菇云，在空气中弥散旋转升腾。

“难受吗？”平野放开了永濑的脖颈。

“还好，只是不太适应。”

“你以后会渐渐习惯的。”

分别洗完澡后，永濑换了丝质的睡衣躺在床上，余光偷偷瞟着沙发上的平野，用手摸了摸后颈，发热的腺体好像还未冷却，脑海里开始回放最近发生的事，他真的搞不懂，平野到底想做什么，为什么态度如此反复无常。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *过渡章节

婚后，平野和永濑住在市区的独栋别墅。尽管同在一个屋檐下，抬头不见低头见，却又保持着一定距离，不住一间卧室，平时只有晚上和用餐时间有点交流的机会。

为此，永濑开始频繁地外出就餐，今天说是和这个朋友约吃饭，明天说是那个朋友请客，总之就是不回家吃，让保姆不用做他的份。

这天，永濑和一个给他帮过忙的学长一起吃饭。由于是前辈，还受过帮助，永濑没好意思拒绝喝酒，不过也没喝多少。

回到家，一近门就闻到平野的味道，他正坐在客厅里，还没等永濑说话，平野先开始质问，“喝酒了?和谁喝的?”

“只喝了一点，和一个学长。”

“你忘了婚礼前一天那次吗？”

“没忘，那又怎样？”

“我不在的时候别喝酒。”

“说好了互不干涉，你……”永濑忽然想起一个忽略已久的问题，“那天你是怎么知道我在哪儿的?”

“我问的海人。”

“真的吗?我没告诉过他。”

“他问的谁我就不知道了。”平野依旧一副气定神闲的样子。

海人经常来找永濑，也认识他大学的朋友，可能是问的他们，永濑想着改天再问海人。

“答应我，我不在的时候别喝酒。”平野又强调了一遍。

“知道了，烦不烦。”

过了段时间，因为论文的事，永濑又去找那个学长。两人就论文的问题讨论了两个小时，结束之后，开始闲聊。

“廉，我有句话一直想对你说，”学长说着说着握住了永濑的手，“我喜欢你。”

“抱歉，你知道的，我最近刚结婚。”永濑默默把手抽了回来。

“我知道你是联姻，不是真心想结婚的。”

“不，我……”

永濑的手机铃声响起，是平野，他先接了电话。

“廉，你现在在哪?今晚有个晚宴还记得吗？我就在学校附近，顺便来接你。”

永濑说完地址，结束了通话，继续说。

“虽然是联姻，但我不会考虑其他人的。”他的声调有种难以形容的坚定，又有些忐忑。

“是我冒昧了……你喜欢他吗？”

“我也不清楚。”语气转而变得迷茫了。

大约十几分钟后，平野来了，一见面反常地搂住永濑的腰，“谢谢你对廉的照顾，我们先走了。”

“不客气，应该的。”

进了车里，平野语气不善地对永濑说，“你那个学长，态度好像不一般。”

“有吗？你想多了。”

“但愿是吧。”

平时的生活和往常没有多大变化，除了有两点区别。

一是平日里永濑不用再一直使用抑制剂，每隔两个星期，平野会给他补一次临时标记。就像平野说的那样，他慢慢习惯了，现在只当是例行公事。每到那一天，他会自觉地向平野露出自己的后颈，只是偶尔依然会产生一种被征服的错觉。

二是作为名义上的合法伴侣，他们都需要陪对方出席一些正式的社交场合，这时他们就得装成相敬如宾的样子，比如今晚。先前让永濑感到反常的搂腰，到这种场合就成了标配。

两人一起和一圈人寒暄时，见到了一个熟人，准确地说是对平野很熟悉的人，从大一起就一直追平野。虽然平野没搭理过她，也没对永濑提起过，但永濑有所耳闻。

她是个很漂亮的omega，只是此刻不怀好意的神情不太符合她美丽的脸，目光从上到下把永濑打量了好几遍，带着审视的眼神说，“这就是你的结婚对象?”

“是。”

“我听说过他，你们不是早就不联系了吗？”

“以前是这样，可回过头来，发现还是他合适。”

“我哪里比不上他?他就这么让你念念不忘吗？”

“够了，别闹了，”带她来的父亲过来制止，“抱歉，见笑了。”

“没关系。”永濑的语气轻描淡写，像与他无关

似的，两人也都不再提起这事。

和该见的人都打过招呼，永濑先一个人去一边吃点东西填肚子，平野还有事和人谈，说谈完了就来找永濑。

可等到大厅里一半的人都走了，平野也没出现。给平野打电话没打通，永濑意识到不对劲，先给司机和家里保姆打了电话，都说平野没回去。问了现场几个认识的人，终于有人说，最后一次看到平野是约半小时前，见他从二楼的会议室出来，有位年纪相仿的女性拦住了他。

永濑心里瞬间有了个猜想，道过谢，赶紧跑着去二楼，希望猜测的事不要成真。

到了二楼会议室门口，还残留了一点平野的信息素，仔细寻着味道，最后在一间客房外，永濑闻到了从门缝泄露出的信息素。只漏出了一丝气味，但却很浓。尝试着转动门把手，门锁着打不开。面对紧闭的门，他不敢想象里面发生了什么。喊着平野的名字，用力拍打了几下门之后，门内似乎传来了一点响动。他停下来，贴着门，仔细听里面的声音，是平野，带着不正常的喘息声，“廉?是你吗？”

“是我，你怎么了?门为什么锁着?”

里面又传来了一阵细碎的响动，正在永濑焦急之时，门打开了。

平野的信息素像热浪一般，铺天盖地地向永濑袭来，他还未来得及做出任何反应，就落入了平野的怀抱和信息素的浪潮。

平野靠在他的肩头，对他的耳朵呼出大口大口的热气，潮湿又充满温度。

“廉，救救我，可以吗？”

门再次关上了。

这次是永濑顺手锁了门。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *这章没什么剧情，主要是肉

“廉，救救我，可以吗？”

在富有侵略性的信息素的包围之下，永濑感觉自己的脑子要转不过来了，听到平野的恳求，他甚至没有思考，也没有回答，半推半就地和平野一起跌入房间里。

往里走之前，作为答复，他随手锁了门，双手搭在平野脖子上，主动给了平野一个又湿又热的深吻。

他被平野浓烈的信息素刺激得也差点进入发情期状态，头脑一片空白，只是本能地和眼前的alpha交换着唾液。

两人跌跌撞撞地倒在了客房柔软的大床上，让人喘不过气的深吻过后，omega清甜的气息，稍微抚平了一点alpha的焦躁感。

平野继续舔吻啃咬着永濑身体的一寸寸皮肤，平时就有爱咬东西的习惯，只是此时更多了几分情色的意味，仿佛想把他吞食入腹。

从耳垂到喉结，从锁骨到胸口，每一处都留下触目惊心的咬痕，胸前的两点肉粒被咬得通红肿胀。永濑想喊疼，但所有话语都淹没在了喘息之中，开口只剩下鼓励似的呻吟。

平野的手也一直没闲着，杂乱无章地在永濑身上作乱，顺着永濑的腰部往下流连摩挲，印下一片片红痕。

平野粗暴地扯下他的西装裤，来回抚摸着他纤细修长的双腿，掐着大腿内侧的软肉。

他不自觉地用腿缠住alpha的腰，微微仰着头，享受着泛滥成灾的爱抚。

最终平野的吻停留在永濑的后颈，反复舔舐着omega腺体的位置。

手摸到包裹着臀部的湿漉漉的内裤，一只手隔着可怜的布料，用力揉捏柔软浑圆的屁股，另一只手的手指则勾住内裤边，在后穴的边缘挑逗。

“廉，你下面好湿。”

永濑忍受着难耐的折磨，断断续续地说，“别废话，要继续……就快点……继续。”

“帮我解开裤子。”

头脑过热状态下，永濑愣愣地听着平野的指挥，变得不大灵巧的双手磕磕绊绊的。

“真可爱，”平野像是想在完全失去理智之前确认什么，“讨厌我的味道吗？”

“不是讨厌。”

“那是什么？”

“我不知道，它太可怕了……”永濑无助地摇着头，被快感刺激地低声啜泣，不设防的意识下，说出了潜藏已久的秘密，“可怕到，我……我每次自慰的时候，想的都是你。”

“我也是，每次都在想你。”

平野拽下永濑身下仅剩的一点湿透了的布料，抬起他的一条腿，手指探入早就流下一滩湿滑的omega体液的穴口。手指变换着方向，在泥泞不堪的肠道里来回转动抽插。

永濑随着平野的动作止不住地颤动，后穴里流出更多带着温度的体液，努力抑制，却无法克制地漏出甜美的、声调略高的呻吟。

“紫耀……直接进来……别磨蹭了……”

永濑受不了这不上不下的折磨，omega敏感的身体已经为接下来的结合做好准备。

“没问题吗？”

“你想直接进来吧，不用顾虑我……”永濑深吸了一口气，像是在承诺，“从踏进这个房间的那一刻，我就没想过拒绝你，你想怎样都可以。”

“这可是你说的。”平野眼底仅存的一点理智也消失殆尽。

“而且，我也等不了了，快点……进来……啊……”平野抽出手指，另一只手也抬起永濑的腿。alpha硕大的阴茎突然闯入，他再次尖叫出声。不，在此之前，他都不知道自己的声音能变得那么充满情欲，那么不堪入耳。

“别再煽动我了。”没等永濑适应，平野就着肠道里湿滑温热的液体开始激烈地抽插。

“慢点……你也……太大了点……”永濑嘴里这么说，湿软的肉穴却紧紧缠着体内变得更大的性器不放，交合处持续不断地有热液溢出，出入间响起煽情的水声。

两人都无所顾忌地任由信息素释放着，风信子与香根草的香气交缠混合，填满整个房间，引导着他们不停地重复交合的行为。

做了一段时间，平野先前被药影响的神智变得清明些了，从永濑体内抽出来，带出一片黏腻。

艳红的肉穴水淋淋的往下滴着粘稠的体液，底下的床单已经湿得不能看了。他原本松松垮垮地盘在平野腰上的腿用力缠住，把男人往里勾。

“别走。”

“不走，换个姿势。”

平野抱起永濑，放在自己的大腿上，让他直接坐下来。

“不要……太深了……”适应良好的后穴顺利地再次被贯穿，改变的体位比刚才进入得更深了。

“不喜欢吗？”

“嗯……不是……喜欢……”

永濑随着平野的动作，在欲望里沉沉浮浮。

平野似乎想把他里里外外都探究透，换着角度，时快时慢地不断侵入。欺负得他把什么能想到的羞耻称呼全喊了个遍，叫得声音都变了调子，嗓子都快喊哑了，忘了自己已经高潮过多少次，依然没有要结束的迹象。

平野一遍又一遍地撞击着永濑的身体，把他的后穴撞得又红又肿，最后在更深的地方的隐秘入口处来回摩擦。

“廉，让我进去，好吗？”

“不行……我……我好害怕……”永濑低声呜咽着，感觉自己被顶得两眼发昏。

“不是说好了，我想怎样都可以吗？”

alpha的眼神带着陌生的压迫感，却让他本能地想要臣服，“我……”

在生理和心理的双重引诱下，omega最脆弱的生殖腔被打开。平野毫不留情地径直辗进去，疼痛的同时，激起惊涛骇浪般的汹涌情潮，让永濑只能无助地承受着，发出伴随着哭腔的呻吟。

平野猛烈地撞进最深处，变得更硬了。永濑纤细但有点小肚子的腹部，被顶弄出隐约凸起的形状。他晃神地摸着下腹处，有种要被捅穿的错觉，既害怕，又有些莫名地兴奋。

肉结在柔嫩的生殖腔内持续胀大，直至把里面撑满，再也不能挣脱。

alpha的阴茎源源不断地喷撒出炙热浓稠的精液，把他的子宫和体内其余地方都灌得满满当当的，肚子也微微鼓起。

“里面……好满……”

“什么很满？”

“紫耀的……东西……和精液……”

奇异的快感让他再次达到顶点，两腿无力地痉挛着，体内又流出一股热液。

体内的变化和满溢的滚烫的热液让永濑不安得不住地抽泣。他害怕这样真正把自己完全交给另一个人。

永濑难得地在平野面前露出毫无防备的、脆弱的一面。平野抱住他，轻轻拍着他的后背，释放出温和的信息素安抚omega。

“没事了，都过去了，我会负责的。”

“只是负责吗？”

平野抵着永濑的额头，神情认真而严肃地直视着他的双眼，“不，我爱你。”

他还害怕未来的某一天，子宫里可能有新生命的雏形诞生，他还没做好准备。

“我会怀孕吗？”

平野亲吻着永濑泪水朦胧的眼睛，摸着他被撑得微微隆起的小腹。

“别怕，我会陪着你的，我想要我们的孩子。”

平野的牙齿刺破红肿发烫的腺体，强硬的信息素伴随着尖锐的疼痛，在永濑体内横冲直撞，花与木的信息素互相融合，渗入血液流遍全身，形成一股奇妙的、再也无法断绝的联系。

彻底标记了。

经过了一夜，不，是经过了好多年，他们终于结成番，变成了彼此的所有物。

但未来的路还很长。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文里的设定从初遇到这章大概是7年不到。


	6. Chapter 6

成番带来的影响显而易见，他们比以往能更清晰地感知对方的存在和生理状态。彼此心照不宣地拉近距离。

不知是否也是成番的缘故，永濑有时会不自觉地对平野产生依恋感。

受先前影响，发情期突然提起来的那天，趁平野还没回来，永濑偷偷去平野房间，钻进被窝里，滚了好几圈。又想起那天晚上的场景，回想起让人脸红心跳的肢体交缠，回想起最后的字字句句，他都有种不真实的感觉。

到这时他还不敢相信，平野会对他说出那样的话。这和他一直以来的想象大相径庭。

永濑裹着被子还迷迷糊糊的，被刚回家的平野撞见了。

平野把躲进被子里害羞得不敢看人的永濑剥出来，抱在怀里，压着他扎扎实实地做了一整晚，但是动作很温柔，一直尽力克制着怕伤到他。

这之后他就一直和平野住一间卧室。不光是在发情期内，不在发情期的时期，有时两人撩起火了，也会控制不住来几次。

现在他们正在去看红叶的路上，好不容易双方都有一整天时间，是永濑先提议的。

“我想去看红叶，就我们两个人。”

“还挺远的，不想去逛街吗？”

“今天是例外。”

“为什么？”

换做以往永濑是不敢这样试探的，而此刻他想知道平野是否也记得。

“你以前说过的，想一起去看红叶。”

“可惜最后没去成。”

“是啊，紫耀还记得？”

“当然，廉不也没忘。以前的事很多我都一直记得。”

平野真挚的眼神让他目眩。

“我也是，始终忘不了过去的事。”

他们去的地方如今是平野家的私人领地。平野说自己曾经偶然来过，那时这里也没被开发成景点，野生的美感比公园里的整齐规划更具视觉冲击性。

当时他就想，以后要带永濑来看一次。

现在实现了。

两人并肩在林荫道上漫步，深秋时节的风吹着有点冷，永濑裹紧了外套，往手心哈气，平野看他冷得瑟缩的样子，握住他的一只手放进自己兜里。

“这样就暖和多了吧。”

“嗯……稍微有一点。”

手还没变暖，脸先发烫了。

继续往里走，终于看到了平野所说的景色，大片大片火红的枫叶映入眼帘，像明亮的火光在半山腰上肆意蔓延。地上也铺着层层叠叠的落叶，仿佛火光在地上的投影。

“很漂亮吧。”

“真的！”永濑兴奋地小步往前跑。

可能是昨晚下过雨，落叶混着泥土还有些湿润。一不小心脚底打滑，险些摔倒，还好被平野拉住了。

“别急啊，没事吧。”

“没……”永濑站稳后，试着动了动脚，“好像扭到脚踝了，真倒霉。”

“让我看看，”平野蹲下来，把裤脚往上推，露出原本纤细得不像话的脚踝，“有点肿了，我背你回去。”

也许是由于关系好转，平野最近变得很温柔，比如有时间就会在家里做饭，还比如现在。

永濑趴在平野背上，alpha的信息素，让他感觉轻飘飘的。

“廉，你也太轻了吧，吃的饭都长到哪去了?”

“就是不长啊，我有什么办法？”

“唉，做的时候我都不敢用力，怕把你折断了。”

“嫌弃我吗？”

“不是，再长点肉就完美了，”平野顺手在永濑屁股上捏了一把，“不过这里倒是肉很多。”

“紫耀，你……”

“吸着我的时候又软又紧。”

“你够了。”

“不够，我之前有想像过，在树林里面做，和你的味道一定很合适。”

“……”永濑一半是气的，一半是害羞，被欺负得不想说话了，低头咬了口平野的肩膀。

“逗你的，别生气啦，”话题一转，平野的语气忽然变严肃了，“我今天其实很意外，你说还记得以前的事。我以为你当初主动疏远我，是讨厌我了。”

“从来没讨厌过，”永濑努力压制住眼睛酸涩感，继续说，“反而是……太喜欢了，我猜不透你对我是什么感觉，不知道该怎么面对。”

沉默了半晌，永濑接着问。

“那你呢?你不也很快就接受了?”

“是我犯傻，以后我再也不会轻易放开喜欢的人了。”

背着人走了会儿回到车边，平野仿佛对瓷器般轻拿轻放地把永濑弄回车里，又半蹲着检查他脚踝的状况，没有恶化，应该就只是扭到了。

平野在心无杂念地检查，永濑反倒被摸得有点心猿意马。这不能怪他，最近他们做的时候，平野经常这样在他的腿上摸来摸去。

“刚刚你说想在树林里做，认真的吗？”

“认真的。”

“也不是不行。”

“诶？”

“现在，在车里做。”

平野飞快地弄倒座椅，压在永濑身上，下面也迅速有了反应。

“想不到廉这么大胆。”

“我可不接受野战，脏兮兮的，车里勉强可以。”

“脚踝没问题吗？”

“你小心点啊。”

“遵命。”

落日的余晖映着红叶的颜色落在车窗上，车内一阵阵暧昧的喘息此起彼伏。

回到家时，情事过后疲倦的omega沉沉地睡着还没醒，平野轻手轻脚地想把人公主抱回楼上卧室。

还没上楼梯，永濑朦朦胧胧地醒了，在他怀里扑腾。

“紫耀，放我下来。”

“你脚崴了就别折腾了。”

“不严重，我自己能走。”

“别闹，里面的东西要漏出来了。”

被这么一提醒，永濑感觉体内粘稠湿滑的体液好像真的要流下来，立刻老实了，乖乖抱住平野的脖子。

在永濑的强烈要求下，没让平野帮他清理，他不想再做一次，最近做得有点太频繁了。

两人都洗过澡，平野拿药箱来给永濑抹完药，让永濑先睡了。

这一觉一直睡到第二天快中午，永濑醒后看到未接来电，先给海人回了个电话。

“廉，你和紫耀……做了?”

“你怎么知道的?”

永濑想捂住海人的嘴，虽然一闻就能闻出来，但他们最近没见过面啊。

“上个月，你们去的那个晚宴，他家小少爷和我很熟，他悄悄告诉我的。”

“……他为什么会说这个?”

“可能因为我经常念叨你俩的事吧。”

永濑无语了，忽然想起上次的问题，“之前单身派对的事，你问的谁？”

“什么啊？我都不知道这事，没问过。”

“你老实交代。”

“真不知道！我问这个干嘛。”

“哼，不用瞒着我，紫耀都告诉我了。”

“哦哦，那个啊，我想想问的谁来着？”

“算了，我饿了，去吃饭了，下次见面再聊。”

永濑想下楼觅食，慢慢地走下楼梯。还没过转角，听到客厅里有人在说话，应该是平野和神宫寺。

“是你主动提的要联姻吧，干嘛还要签那种婚前协议？”

“联姻不是为了结婚，我只是想报复他。”

“用这种方式？何必呢？”

“这是我能想到的，最好的折磨他的方式。”

永濑愣在原地，不知该往哪儿走。

客厅里也是一阵沉默，静得他怕被听见自己的呼吸声，静得他仿佛听见泡沫破碎的声音。然后他拖着受伤的脚，小心翼翼地挪回卧室，假装什么也没发生。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有路人情节预警！！！！(但没真的发生什么)

“是你主动提的要联姻吧，干嘛还要签那种婚前协议？”

“联姻不是为了结婚，我只是想报复他。”

“用这种方式？何必呢？”

“这是我能想到的，最好的折磨他的方式。”

平野苦闷地垂下头，沉默了许久，才抬起头来。

“但我好像后悔了……”他微红的眼睛里既有悔恨，又有不甘，“我想让他赔上一辈子，到头来，只是让我自己越陷越深，发现我还是喜欢他。”

“唉……自作自受。”

“不过他已经是我的了，再也不会分开。”

永濑回到卧室，漫长的回忆变成冗杂混乱的片段，在脑海中飘荡。

静坐了半小时，才终于冷静下来。

他开始思索，究竟是哪个环节出了问题。平野的口中，那些告白、承诺和伤人的话，究竟哪里是真，哪里是假。

或许从最初就是错的。

仔细想想有的地方很不对劲。

一开始决定要联姻的时候，说是两家有了意向才问的平野。但刚才的对话里，却说是平野主动提的。

还有先前和海人的通话，支支吾吾的，似乎另有隐情。

这些疑点串起来，让永濑隐隐有了不好的预感。

他赶紧和海人约了下午茶的时间见面，希望只是他想多了。

没过多久，平野喊他下来吃午饭。

看到平野与昨天无异的状态，永濑甚至有点想笑，表面却也装作无事发生，普通地回应着。

席间，三人神色各异，安静地用餐。

平野突然感觉永濑的样子有些反常。

“廉，饭不和口味吗？”

永濑露出虚弱的笑容，“没有不和口味，只是刚起床没什么胃口。”

平野立即浮现出担忧的神情，“不舒服吗？要不要做点别的菜？”

“没事的，不用了，我没饿。我约了待会儿和海人喝下午茶，会再吃点的。”

“那就好。”

永濑掩饰住探究的眼神，顺着话继续用虚弱的表情说，“之前你说过的，关于单身派对的地点，我刚才问过海人，他承认了。”

“是吧。”

神宫寺默默地看着两人对话，心里有些复杂。

和海人见面时，永濑没有直接问海人，而是说起了最近发生的事，说到最近和平野的发展有多顺利。

“但是我总感觉顺利地太不真实了……反而让我有点害怕。毕竟之前……紫耀的态度就很反复无常。”永濑吞吞吐吐地说着。

他自己也分不清，此刻他不安脆弱的神情，到底是真是假。

海人听着没有说话，眼神却逐渐闪烁。

“我害怕有哪里是假的。”

“其实……”

“怎么了？”

海人摸了摸头，不好意思地道歉。

“其实我说谎了，抱歉。单身派对的事，我不知情。上午打电话的时候，我觉得应该没什么，就顺口帮紫耀打掩护了。现在想想，还是应该说实话。”

“没关系。不过，这件事你能别告诉紫耀吗？我想等我想好了再问他。”

“不会的，我理亏在先，不会出卖你的。”

喝完下午茶，永濑打了出租车，却没有直接回家。

他让司机在城里随便慢慢开，在他说之前不用停车。

望着车窗外不断变换的街景，永濑心里渐渐有了忖度，但他还是不知该如何应对。

婚已经结了，他和平野已经结番了。更何况这是联姻，不是他说不干就不干的。

车慢慢转悠了两个小时，眼前出现了熟悉的建筑物。永濑没多想，就让司机停车了。

是他和平野有着曾经美好回忆的校园。

不是学生不能进去，永濑沿着围墙外的路，忍着脚踝的阵痛，磕磕绊绊地慢慢走着。

这个点路上人不多，零星的几个中学生社团活动结束回家，让永濑想起从前的他和平野，那时两人的关系还很简单。

而现在太复杂了，虚虚实实，真假难辨。

忽然背后传来一阵推力，一个看起来像是小混混的人把永濑撞倒了，身边还有两个类似打扮的人，一瞬间围住他堵住去路。

“喂，走路看路啊，撞到人了不打算道歉吗？”

“你们想干嘛?”

永濑咬着牙站起来，拍了拍衣物上的灰尘。

“别这么冷淡啊。借点钱花花。”

他从包里抽出一叠现金，“拿走。”

“不够。”

为首的小混混抓住他的手腕往旁边的巷子里拖，“陪我们玩玩呗。”

“放手，要多少钱你们随便拿。”

“我们也想尝尝有钱人家的omega是什么味道。”

马上要被拖进巷子里，永濑没被抓住的一只手偷偷伸进兜里，想拨快捷键设置的电话求救。

还没成功，一把锋利的小刀架上他的脖子。

“老实点。”

永濑被按在小巷子污浊肮脏的墙上，手脚都被控制住，还有刀威胁地挨着颈动脉让他不敢动弹。

拿刀的人细细地摸着他的光滑的脖颈。

“啧啧，皮肤好滑，你的alpha一定很爽吧。”

恶心的触感和劣质的烟草味混着巷子里刺鼻难闻的气味，让他难受得想吐。

怎么办？好恶心。

平野不是在监视他吗？怎么还不出现？

接下来会发生什么他简直不敢想。

正在绝望之时，一缕强劲的风从永濑脖子边划过，刀被抢下了。

平野瞬间干净利落地把另外两个人也撂倒在地，把永濑拉到身后，用刀指着狼狈倒地的小混混，声音和溢出的信息素都带着骇人的威压。

“还不快滚?”

几个人连滚带爬地落荒而逃。

平野抱住浑身微微颤抖的永濑，把他的衣服理好。

“没受伤吧?”

“没。”

永濑埋着头，泪水浸湿了平野肩膀处的衣料。

平野以为他还在害怕刚才的事，收敛起外放的信息素，变成温和的浓度，轻轻拍着他的后背。

“没事了，不用怕，有我在呢。”

“嗯。”

可永濑不光是害怕刚刚的小混混，他心里还有另一种恐惧。

虽然今天被救了，但这样真的好吗？

此刻alpha的怀抱不再带给他安全感，反而是一直被监视的感觉，让他后背发凉，出了一身冷汗。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章狗血预警！！！  
*车有点痛，别骂我  
*本文kc和yll是纯友谊，不用多想

永濑还没想好怎么处理和平野的关系，暂时不想让平野发现异常，尽量保持着和前段时间差不多的状态。

但每当平野想进一步肢体接触时，他就会想起先前偷听到的对话，“我只是想报复他”，忍不住推开平野。

平野意识到永濑的推拒，问他，“怎么了?身体不舒服吗？”

“不是，我……”永濑临时想了个借口，流露出不安的神情，“前几天的事，我还有点后怕，不想……做。”

平野又抱着他安慰，“没关系，不做就不做，你好好休息吧。”

彼此身体紧贴着，近得可以听见对方的心跳，心却离得很远。

几次下来，永濑索性以此为借口，和平野又分房住了。

过了段时间，永濑和出国实习了半年的岸见面。半年不见，两人都很激动，聊得热火朝天的。

聊了很久，岸问到结婚的事。

“你这几个月结婚了感觉怎么样？””

永濑不知该怎么回答，放到上个月，他可能会说很好，可是现在，“怎么说呢……”

“怎么了?我听说你们进展挺顺利的。”

“之前是这样的，现在我搞不懂紫耀是什么态度。”

“他的态度变了?”

“没变，表面上，”好不容易有个可以倾诉这件事的人，永濑一股脑全说出来了，“我偶然听到，他说联姻是想报复我，我不懂为什么。而且我发现这段时间他一直在监视我，表面上却还是很温柔的样子，我真的想不通他想做什么。”

“居然是这样……那你打算怎么办？”

如今这个僵局的症结，依旧是平野的想法。永濑想不明白，平野对他究竟是爱是恨，为什么说要报复他，为什么要监视他。

或者另一种解局的方法，直接脱身离开。永濑还没想走到这一步，他只是隐隐有种预感。

“不知道，我不敢直接问他。我……我累了，就想离他远点，但以目前的状况来看，不可能。”

“如果你想走的话，我有办法可以帮你。”

“谢谢，我还没下定决心要怎么做。”

一回到家，平野就问他，“你今天见了谁？”

“岸。”

“以后别和他单独见面了。”

“为什么？我们又没做什么，和其他人你怎么不说?”

永濑因为被监视，有意和人保持着距离。今天和岸见面的时候也是，只是聊到兴头上的时候，可能放松了，有些无意识的肢体接触。

“我知道你和他一直走得很近，你不觉得你们距离太近了吗？这次没发生什么，不代表下次也不会。”

“你别无理取闹了。”

“你和别的alpha走太近了我不放心。想想前几次的事，别让我担心。”

平野凑过来要吻永濑，被他偏头躲开。

“以后你想一个人去哪儿，让我陪你去。”

“这算什么，我做什么都必须听你的吗？婚前协议里，说好的互不干涉，你忘了吗？”

“现在不一样了，结番之后，要互不干涉，那不可能。看到你和他亲昵的样子，你明白我的感受吗？”

“你看到什么了?”

“你什么意思？要我详细描述一遍吗？”

“那我换个问法，你怎么看到的?别编偶遇这种理由。”

“你都知道了?所以最近才这么冷淡。”

此刻永濑只想破罐子破摔，一次性把话说清楚，他受够了和平野虚与委蛇。

“不只是这个，还有神宫寺来家里时你说的，报复我，我哪里对不起你了?你到底哪句话是真的？”

“我还想问你呢？你记得自己说过的话吗？”

“呵，我走了，别再监视我了，恶心。”

永濑拿起包转身要离开，被平野拉住手臂。

“你想去哪儿?”

“没有你的地方，随便哪儿都行。”

永濑试图从平野手里挣脱，反倒被用力压倒在墙上。

“你别想离开我。”

平野毫不怜惜地啃噬着永濑的嘴唇，尝到血腥味，听到他吃痛的声音，也没有停下。

怀里人的拒绝让平野更恼火了，粗暴地扯开永濑的衣领，泄愤似的一口咬住omega脆弱的腺体——流血了。

“啊……痛……”

腺体被注入alpha的信息素，迅速变得红肿发烫。

永濑软了身子，支撑不住，从墙上滑下来。平野顺势把他按在地上，扒开衣服，沿着脖子处往下狠狠地啃咬。

“嗯……放开我……”

“你是我的，哪儿也别想去。”

平野的眼神冷冰冰的，不带一点温度，永濑被盯着感觉如陷冰窟。

可平野凶狠的嘴和手却在四处点火，让永濑的身体跟着变得发热。很快他的上半身就被咬得布满了牙印和红痕。

扯下他的裤子，平野又动手解着自己的皮带。

永濑暂时失去身上人的压制，趁机想逃走，刚动起身，就被一把抓住纤细的脚踝拖回来，掰开穴口，直接从后面捅了进去。

平野咬着他的耳垂，声音低沉而危险，“别想逃。”

不在发情期，加上好久没做，突然被闯入，omega的后穴还不太适应。

“好紧，这些天没和别人做过?”

“废话……你他妈天天监视我，你不知道吗？”

不等他适应，平野就开始猛烈地撞击，一下比一下深。

惩罚式的性爱让永濑感觉自己痛得要晕过去了，但omega的生理结构却不顾他的意愿，分泌出湿滑的液体，承接着alpha毫不留情的抽插。

在强烈的生理刺激中，头脑反而变得越发清醒。

汹涌的情潮随着激烈的动作，渐渐盖过疼痛感。

刚开始，永濑还能断断续续地骂几句。当然，他骂得越狠，只能换来身后越深越重的顶弄。

不管永濑是骂，还是哭，身后的alpha都不曾停下动作，也始终沉默着没有回应，好像看不见他的脸就不会心疼一样。

到后来，他就被操得只有嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，一句话也骂不出来。

红肿的肉穴溢出黏腻的体液，顺着永濑的大腿根流了一大滩，浸湿了名贵的地毯。

屁股、大腿根和腰上，都被掐得留下一片片青紫的痕迹。随着反复的顶弄，他的膝盖和手肘，在粗糙的地毯上磨得又红又痛。

突然永濑的手机响了，来电铃声听得他一激灵，后穴缠得更紧了。

永濑想找手机掉在哪了，满溢的泪水和身后激烈的抽插，却让他没办法集中注意力。

“谁？”

“是岸。”

“别接……”

听到平野动了下，好像拿到手机了，铃声还在响着。

“你就那么在乎他吗？”

“嗯……不是……我没有……”

永濑的自尊心不允许那样的事情发生。他强忍着心里的不快，嘴上服了软，用带着哭腔的声音可怜地哀求。

“紫耀……求你了……”

话音刚落，铃声停止了，但等来的并不是永濑希望的状况。

手机里传来说话的声音，被两人粗重的喘息声和肉体的撞击声盖住了，听不清在说什么。

“啊……”

alpha又深又重的顶弄，逼得永濑尖叫出声。

意识到平野接了电话，永濑咬着嘴唇，想尽力忍住呻吟。

听到永濑闷闷的呻吟，平野直接用力捅进了生殖腔。

“别忍着，让他听听你在我身下是怎么叫的。”

“啊……紫耀……不要……”

体内最脆弱的地方被侵犯，永濑想忍也忍不住。

甚至顾不上注意电话挂没挂，永濑双腿打着颤，漏出一阵阵难以抑制的呻吟。身上软得一点力气也不剩，只有靠平野捞着他的腰，才没彻底倒在地上。

生殖腔内被反复快速抽插了好多次，平野才抵在里面要射出来，膨胀的肉结撑得满满的。和喷涌而出的滚烫的精液一起，他再次潮吹了。

感受到体内满溢的体液，永濑低声呜咽着摇头。

“不行……”

晕过去之前，他听到最后一句话。

“我会做到你怀孕为止。”

永濑再醒过来的时候，是一个陌生的房间，比他之前住的卧室大很多。

床很大很软，但不知道之前做了多少次，永濑全身像骨头被拆了重装似的，皮肤也一块青一块紫的，这么软的床对他也没用。

可能是为了方便他的睡眠，室内光线昏暗，整间屋子里只开了一盏微弱的小夜灯。

仔细一看，窗户封着，阳光透不进来，看不出是几点。

永濑忍着痛起身，差点倒在床上。

打开灯，他扶着腰慢慢挪动到门口，试着转动门把手。

完了，不好的预感应验，门果然锁着。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *继续撒狗血

检查过门锁的情况，永濑坐在门附近的沙发上，端详房间的状况。设施完备，但是很新，没有人住过的痕迹，先前注意到的窗户被诡异地封起来了。

没过几分钟，传来钥匙转动的声音，有个身形高大的中年男性打开门，是个气味清淡的beta，推了餐车进来，上面都是永濑爱吃的菜。

“少爷吩咐我，您醒之后先让您用餐。”

房间里没有时钟，也看不到阳光。

“现在几点?”

“下午5点。”

“这是哪儿？”

“平野家的一处宅邸。”说了等于没说。

“我的手机呢？”

“少爷拿走了。”

“我的包呢？”

“送去清洗了，包里东西放在书桌那边的柜子里。”

“我吃完之后可以走了吗？”

“少爷让您在这个房间等他，他大约晚上8点会回来。”

“不能离开这里？”

“是的，有什么需要的都可以和我说，用桌上的电话随时可以联系我。”桌子上是一台座机。

“只能打内线电话?”

“是的。”

“我明白了，你先下去吧。”

永濑先扒拉完自己的东西，除了手机和证件都在，看来他是走不了了。

再仔细翻了翻房间里有什么东西，基本都很空。

衣柜里倒是有些浴袍和睡衣，比如白色oversize衬衫款的，黑色印花丝质的，但是宽松款领口开很大，还有件很可疑的半透明带蕾丝花边的吊带纱裙，看得他头冒青筋，砰地一声把衣柜门关上了。

永濑又低头看了眼自己身上的睡衣，棉的长袖长裤，除了布料有点透之外，姑且还算正常。

晚上等平野回来的时候，永濑正靠坐在床头看书。

见永濑没反应，平野走过来抽掉他手里的书，弯下腰挑起他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。

“不许无视我。”

扑面而来的气息带着明显的酒味。

平野狠戾的眼神看得永濑心脏发疼，立刻把目光移开了。

“看着我的眼睛。”

“你要说什么？”

永濑回望过来，两人较劲似的恶狠狠地盯着对方。

“现在的状况，你没什么想问的吗？”

“难道你会放我走？”

“你明白就好，”平野俯身把永濑圈在怀里，在他的耳边吐着气，“乖乖待在我身边，哪儿也别去。”

随即落下一吻，堵住了永濑未说出口的话，平野不想再听到拒绝和嘲讽。

昨天之后，永濑的嘴还是肿着的，但这个吻并不激烈。平野似是温柔地含弄他的嘴唇，缓慢地舔过他口腔里的每一寸黏膜。

怀里抗拒的人逐渐变得缺氧无力，滑落软倒在床上，而平野也跟着躺下，依然抱着他。

终于被放开的永濑面色潮红、眼角湿润地喘着气。

“……哈……为什么……非要这样呢？想报复我，就不要装作关心我的样子啊。”

无力反抗的无奈，让永濑的声音委屈地不知不觉染上了哭腔。

“那是我原本的打算。你还记不记得，两年前我最后一次去找你的时候，你说了什么？”

“记得……”

他想回绝平野，说了违心的话。

“我问你为什么非要躲着我，你说不是故意躲我，只是对和我见面没兴趣了。”

“那都是一时的气话……”

平野锐利的眼神让永濑又不敢看他的眼睛了。

“我当时也这么想。但当我看到你对其他人没有距离感地撒娇的样子，就像你曾经对我那样。我才意识到，你说的是真的，我没那么重要。”从那时起，平野就有了派人跟着永濑的习惯。

“这和联姻有什么关联?”

“我不甘心。我那时想，就算互相折磨，也要把你一辈子绑在身边，用一辈子来赔偿我付出过的真心，别想和其他人在一起。”

“后来呢？你那些表白的话呢？”

“都是真的。不会再放手也是真的，既然你总是学不乖，总是想离开，那就关起来好了。”

平野说着把怀里人攥得更紧了，紧得仿佛要把他揉碎。

“你……你知不知道你这样很不正常？”

永濑被这个密不透风的怀抱攥得简直骨头发疼，不争气的泪珠打着转从眼眶边滑落下来。

“不正常又怎样？有你在就够了。”

平野细细密密地吻掉永濑眼睛和脸颊上的眼泪，再吻住嘴唇，泪水的咸味在两人嘴里扩散。

永濑感觉到抵着他大腿的硬挺性器，和松开了揉弄着他臀部软肉的手，慌了神。

“不行……”

“放心，你下面还肿着吧，今天不做。帮我口出来就放过你。”

“紫耀……”

平野摩挲着永濑的嘴唇，用暗含威胁的眼神盯着他说，“二选一。”

永濑颤抖着拉下平野的裤子，掏出alpha胀大的阴茎，深吸了一口气，钻下去伸出舌头舔舐着头部，舌尖尝到了渗出的前液。

“含进去。”

以前从来没做过口交，没有经验，随着alpha声调低哑的指令，他毫无章法地吞吐着硕大的性器。

“再深一点。”

平野抚摸着永濑柔软的发顶，继续发出指令。

“唔……”

完全勃起的阴茎对他来说太大了，他拼命张大嘴也只能吞进一半。

“手也用上。”

omega伸出纤细修长的手指搓揉着没吃进去的根部和囊袋，指腹细嫩柔软的触感让口中的阴茎更硬了。

艰难的口交持续了许久，久到永濑的下巴都酸涩地不行了，涎液不受控制地流下，平野才有要射的迹象。

肉结在湿热的口腔里膨胀，不顾永濑的挣扎，平野扣着他的后脑勺顶入了他的喉咙。

“唔……嗯……”

口腔和喉咙都被塞得满满当当的，永濑反射性地想吐出喉中的异物，却只能无助地发出小猫似的细软的呜咽声，生理泪打湿了浓密的睫毛，顺着脸颊扑簌簌地落下，显得可怜又色情。

浓稠滚烫的精液抵着他的喉咙射了出来，咸腥的味道从喉头扩散到口腔。

全部灌入之后，平野才抽出释放过的阴茎，白色的粘稠液体从永濑的口中溢出，衬得红肿的嘴唇越发艳丽。

“吞下去。”

“嗯……”

永濑无力地顺从着，喉咙咕噜地吞咽下大量黏腻的精液。

欣赏着永濑发红的眼角，被精液、涎液、泪水弄得乱七八糟的脸，平野又抚摸着他被揉乱的头发，用低沉的声调夸奖着。

“乖孩子。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *放置play  
*虽然又开车了，但这真的是篇有剧情的文  
本章不知不觉脱离大纲，写成了调教

永濑的双手被拷在床头，纤细的身体蜷曲成一团，满脸潮红，漏出短而急促的喘息。

“嗯……哈……”

他瘦得过分的躯体上，只堪堪覆盖了一层黑色半透明的薄纱，是第一天翻衣柜的时候看到的那条纱裙。

时间倒回两小时前，平野怒气冲地冲打开门，带着威压的信息素瞬间涌入房内。

此时，永濑正靠着墙跌坐在地上，把头埋在膝间，眼神空洞地盯着地板发呆。

平野走到永濑面前蹲下来，抬起他的下巴，直视着他的双眼，神色晦暗不明。

“廉，听说你今天又不听话了，真是不惩罚不行啊。”

永濑吃完午餐，故意把汤弄翻到地上，让管家来收拾的时候，试图逃走，被轻而易举地制服了，扔回房间里，房门被如常地锁好。

想必是因为这个，平野提前回来了。

永濑面无表情地回望着对方深邃的眼眸，没有说话。

见他不说话，平野也不和他多费口舌，直接把人抱起来扔到床上。

看着覆上来的身躯，永濑才冷淡地开口。

“怎么，又要做吗？”

“不，我还有事，忙完了再回来。”

“那你还压着我干嘛?”

平野轻笑了一声，一只手紧攥永濑的手腕把他的双手举过头顶，一只手掏出一副手铐。

永濑还没来得及怎么挣扎，就被迅速地拷在床头。

“这是要做什么？”

“马上你就知道了。”

平野起身去衣柜里取了那件纱裙，强行把永濑身上的衣服全脱了下来。

压着身下的人打开手铐，又强行把纱裙套在他身上，再次锁上了手铐。

永濑咬牙切齿地说，“变态。”

“多谢夸奖。”

平野从衣柜底层的那格里拿了几样东西过来。

永濑看到平野手里的东西，眼神忽然变得慌乱，猛地摇头。

“不要！别给我用这些玩意。”

“坏孩子必须接受惩罚。”

不顾永濑的挣扎，先给他前面套的性器上了阴茎环，再用润滑剂草草地开拓了几下后穴，给跳蛋淋上润滑剂，塞了一颗进入紧致的肠道，引得他溢出一阵轻哼。

“嗯……紫耀……不要了……”

“没事的，还能再放两个。”

又塞了两颗进去，打开开关。然后抬起他的下半身，套了条内裤，把前后都包裹住。

“张嘴。”

最后给永濑的嘴里灌了催情的药物，打开玩具的开关，轻柔地抚摸他的脸颊。

“乖乖等我回来。”

永濑窝在床里，omega原本就适合性爱的身体，因为长时间被放置，接受各种持续不断的刺激，还被用了药，变得更敏感了，整个人都被热潮催得皮肤有些发红。

为了缓解过分的情潮，他翻来覆去地反复摩擦自己的身体。柔嫩的乳尖被纱质的衣料磨得又红又肿，在黑色的薄纱下挺立着隐约可见。

下身是一条白色的女式内裤，带着可爱的蝴蝶结和蕾丝花边。可是尺码不太合适，太紧了，蕾丝花边陷入浑圆的臀肉里，把屁股勒出两道勒痕，在摩擦中变得微微发红。

前面的性器被柔和的纯棉布料紧紧包裹住，又被阴茎环限制，渗出了许多液体，却没办法充分勃起，更别说射精了。只能可怜兮兮地忍耐，让想要射精的欲望把他的脑海弄得一团糟。

而身后的小穴则一张一合地翕动着，前后都流出体液，把纯白色的内裤浸湿了一大片水渍。明明是日常款，衬着半透明的纱裙，却显得格外色情。

泥泞不堪的后穴里，三颗跳蛋有规律的震动着，但震动的频率却不一样，有的快有的慢，让人更加难以适应。

永濑辗转磨蹭着想要减缓汹涌的快感，动来动去地有时反而使最里面的那颗进入得更深，另外的也可能碰到敏感点。

加上前面不能释放的难耐感，几处夹击，把他折磨地只能在欲望中沉浮。

“啊……已经……不行了……”

不能射精的时间久了，反而好像觉得怎么都不够，扭动纤细的腰肢，吞咬着体内的玩具，想要更多的刺激。

“唔……还要……”

虽然前面的性器迟迟不能解放，湿滑的后穴却已高潮了数次。

这下又达到顶点，从肠道里再次涌出一股黏腻的体液。迷离的双眼也随着高潮流出生理泪。

上下都流了许多水，整个人因为缺水陷入一种火热而干涸的状态。

好渴。

永濑正迷迷糊糊地这样想着，平野回来了。

平野接了杯水给永濑，扶起他把水喂到嘴边。

“喝点水。”

永濑偏过头，不愿搭理这个始作俑者。

“乖，不然待会儿会脱水的。”

alpha尽力克制着，用温和的信息素安抚他。

永濑想到之后可能会发生的事，犹豫了一会儿，还是张嘴小口小口地喝了。

清凉的水滑过喉咙，永濑的头脑刚变得清明了些。

平野俯身隔着一层布料含住永濑发红挺立的乳尖，用力地啃咬。敏感度大大提升的身体被刺激得猛地颤抖了一下，又被拖入欲望的漩涡。

“啊……痛……轻点……”

平野收了点力，舌头打着转舔舐吮吸着乳粒，手在微微发红的身躯上流连。

纱质的衣料磨得胸口有点疼又有点痒，永濑难耐的感觉稍稍缓解，溢出一丝丝甜腻的低吟。

“嗯……另一边……也要舔……”

平野转而吸咬另一边的乳头，用手指搓揉着刚刚被舔过的这边。

等胸口两边都被弄得舒服了，永濑的意识都变得轻飘飘的，沉溺于快感，全然忘了自己的处境和羞耻心，又开始提要求。

“下面……不要道具了……要……”

“要什么？”

平野把湿哒哒的女式内裤拉了一点下来，手指搭在几颗跳蛋的线上，只把最外面那个扯了出来。顺便把自己的裤子也脱了。

“别欺负我啦……”

感觉到平野的动作，永濑软软地撒着娇。

“乖，说出来就给你。”

平野把穴口流出的体液抹到大腿上，再抹到胸口上，把永濑的大腿和胸口都弄得黏糊糊的。

“唔……紫耀的……”

“我的什么？”

手指在穴口处浅浅地挑逗。

“紫耀的……肉棒……”

平野一把扯掉他后穴里紧紧缠绕着的两个跳蛋，扔到床下。

亮晶晶地流着水的穴口似是在空虚地抽动，平野拉开他的腿，直接把已经硬得发疼的阴茎完全塞了进去。

“啊……好大……”

一直不上不下的后穴好不容易得到想要的东西，永濑不自觉地发出一声满足的呻吟。

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯……喜欢……环……可以取掉了吗？”

“还不行。”

前面得不到疏解，热情的穴肉像是会咬人一样，紧紧地缠着alpha的阴茎，平野一狠心挺进更深的地方，探到了生殖腔的入口。

永濑想往前躲一点，陷在过分柔软的大床里，根本使不上劲，只有继续被压着挨操。

“不要……唔……太深了……”

“好孩子不要撒谎，你喜欢深一点吧。”

说完加快了顶弄的速度。

“啊……不是……再深一点……”

“到底是是还是不是?”

平野停下顶弄，把性器退到穴口的位置，被穴肉缠绵地挽留着。

“你……是啦，快进来。”

差点抽离后穴的阴茎猛地操进去，径直操进了刚被微微顶开的生殖腔里。

永濑被顶得话都说不出，只能随着顶弄的节奏呻吟。

生殖腔里被重重地操了好一会儿，他终于受不住了。

“嗯……不行……要坏掉了……”

下身激烈地抽插的同时，平野温柔地轻吻着永濑的嘴唇。

“不会的，还能做很久呢。”

“前面……真的……不行了……”

平野的手抚上他的阴茎，拨弄着折磨他许久的环。

“所以呢？”

“紫耀……求你了……让我射……”

亲了下永濑的鼻尖，“这是听话的奖励。”

环终于被取下，永濑的双腿微微痉挛地颤抖着，被束缚太久的阴茎像要坏掉一样，不停地流出浓稠的精液。

肠道跟着持续地缩紧，被紧咬着，平野的阴茎抵在生殖腔最深处，也射了出来。

后穴里被内射的刺激加剧了前面精液的释放，射到最后只剩下稀薄的液体。

平野还留在永濑体内没有拔出来，把手铐解开了，细细地舔舐着他被手铐蹭出大片红痕的手腕。

抱着永濑休息了一会儿，平野咬着他的耳朵说，“继续?”

不知是不是药效还没下去，永濑轻轻地点了头，两人再次沉入无尽的欲海之中。

刚开始的几天永濑还会反抗拒绝，试图逃跑。然而每次平野都会用各种不同的办法，迫使他进入发情状态，迫使他妥协。

这天之后，永濑就放弃反抗了，不再做出逃跑的举动，任平野摆布，什么道具，什么play都随平野玩，好像真的变得“乖乖听话”了。


	11. Chapter 11

只要永濑听话，有什么要求平野都会满足他，除了不允许他出门，以及和外界联系之外。

永濑安分了十来天之后，忍不住开始求平野。

两人刚做完躺在床上，还在喘着气，身体的热度还未褪去，永濑窝在平野怀里，像只小猫一样，伸出舌头轻轻舔着平野的下巴，声音也软软糯糯的。

“紫耀，你不在的时候我好无聊，能不能偶尔找个人来看看我。”

“你想见谁？”

刚才还在温存的平野，语气立刻变冷了。

见平野不高兴，永濑的声音变得更软了，听起来委屈巴巴的。

“不是想见谁，你别生气。随便找个认识的人陪我聊聊天就行，就偶尔一次……”

永濑停下来看平野的神色缓和了些，才接着说，“可以吗？”

“知道了，我会考虑的。”

平野摸了会儿永濑的小肚子，感觉有点肉了，问他。

“你是不是长胖了点？”

“每天都不运动，还有好吃好喝的，不长胖才怪呢。”

“不是刚运动完吗？”

“这算哪门子的运动啊?！”

平野轻笑着，捏了把永濑小肚子的软肉。  
“长点肉好，摸起来更舒服。”

过了两天，平野找了海人来看永濑。

“廉，明天中午海人会来。”

“诶？真的吗？”

“不过就算是他，你也要注意点，房间里有监控我会看的。”

“你放心啦，我不会做什么的。”

第二天海人来的时候，和永濑一起吃了午餐，两人一直聊到下午4点才结束。

他们说了很多事，唯独对永濑的处境这个话题，都有意避开了。

海人临走时，永濑在监控照不到的角度，偷偷给海人的外套口袋里塞了张纸条。

1月23日是永濑的生日，在他软磨硬泡的央求下，平野同意了带他出门过生日。

隔了几年时间，他们终于又有了这样的时刻。

生日的前一天晚上，平野回家一打开门就闻到空气中浓度甚高的omega清甜的信息素。

循着味道低头一看，永濑抱着平野的衣服，蜷缩成一团，像一只等主人回家的狗狗，脸红红的双眼湿漉漉的望着他，语气带着哭腔更是软得不像话。

“紫耀，你终于回来了，我好难受。”

平野蹲下来把永濑打横抱起，安抚地亲了亲他的嘴角。

“发情期到了?味道好浓。”

“嗯，我等你好久了。”

“怎么不让管家给我打电话？”

“怕打扰你嘛。”

“下次直接叫我回来。”

平野轻轻地把永濑放在床上，刚解开上衣，他突然揽住平野的脖子，把人拉下来。

“今天让我来。”

“真意外，怎么了？”

平野靠着床坐下，示意永濑自己继续。

“没什么，就是想到明天开心。”

永濑先把自己和平野下半身的衣物都脱干净了，然后扶着alpha已经硬了的阴茎直接坐了下去。

发情期omega的身体早已为性交做好了准备，后穴里淌的水弄得大腿上都黏糊糊的，轻易地接纳了硕大的性器，甚至直接整根没入。

“啊……好深……”

骑乘的姿势让龟头直顶到生殖腔口，永濑满脸潮红地低吟着。

“嗯……好舒服……”

欣赏着眼前难得的美景，平野忽然想捉弄捉弄永濑，含住他因为动情而挺立的乳尖，用力地又吸又咬。

“说好了让我来的，你别乱动。”

“诶?我不能动吗？那你自己动吧。”

平野真就放开他不动了。

永濑扶着平野的肩膀，抬起腰，再重重地坐下，一次又一次，感觉体内的阴茎一下进得比一下深。

但永濑的动作太慢了，习惯了平野平时的速度，这样的频率根本满足不了他。

自己动了好久，永濑也没能高潮，不上不下的，还累得快没力气了。他两腿打着颤，腰也软了，根本使不上力，委屈地直掉眼泪。

“紫耀，我没力气了，你也动一动啊。”

“是你让我别动的。”

平野笑着吻掉永濑睫毛上沾着的泪水，故意逗他，还是没动。

“急死我了，你到底动不动?”

永濑气鼓鼓地瞪着平野，但眼泪汪汪的眼睛衬着潮红的脸，根本没有一点威慑力，反而可爱得让人更想欺负他了。

平野猛地一挺腰，径直操进了生殖腔里，惊得永濑一把抱住平野的后背，怕自己被顶得倒下。

“啊……”

和先前的感觉完全不同，平野掐着永濑的大腿，顶弄的动作又快又狠，每一下都把omega脆弱的生殖腔操得又疼又爽，操得缠人的肠肉紧紧咬着穴里的阴茎不放。

“怎么操更舒服？”

“紫耀……紫耀操我更舒服……”

生殖腔里被操着，永濑的声音又甜又软，止不住地呻吟。

“不过偶尔这样玩玩也不错。”

猛烈地抽插持续了很长时间，似乎把永濑弄得晕晕乎乎地胡言乱语了，流着泪，声音带着哭腔。

“唔……紫耀……喜欢……”

“廉，我也喜欢你。”

平野温柔地舔吻着永濑的嘴唇，感觉眼前这个人仿佛已经要完全属于自己了。

心理满足感连带着对生理也有效应，膨胀的肉结把生殖腔撑满，在里面喷洒出大量浓稠的精液。

永濑被刺激得跟着高潮了，前后都流出一大片黏腻的体液。过量的液体把后穴灌得满满的，还从穴口溢了些出来。

平野抚摸着永濑被顶得微微鼓起的小腹，在他耳边低声说，“给我生个孩子吧。”

永濑似乎还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，意识不清，没有回答。

第二天傍晚，永濑被蒙着眼睛送出了大宅，一路上平野牵着他的手走路，直到到达目的地才取下眼罩。

目的地是一家高级酒店，顶层餐厅能看到有东京塔的夜景，还有个观景台有天文望远镜可以看星星，都在此次约会的日程内。

来到顶楼餐厅的时候，天已经黑了，包了场，只有几位侍者候着。

永濑动手整了整自己的领结，好像有点紧张。

他穿着平野准备的精致的定制西服，这一个多月，总算穿上睡衣以外的衣服了。

两人在空荡荡的餐厅里用着餐，有一搭没一搭地聊着，刀叉与餐具的碰撞声和他们的说话声在寂静的空间里回响，格外明晰。

落地窗外美丽的东京塔和东京夜景闪闪发光，那么繁华热闹，永濑却觉得此刻的自己分外孤独。

吃完最后一道菜，平野拿出一个首饰盒递给永濑。

“廉，生日礼物。”

永濑打开了盒子，里面是一条款式很熟悉的项链，和他们很久以前一起买的项链几乎一模一样，只有新旧程度不同。

“这条项链……”

永濑的双眼睁得大大的，很意外的样子。

“和以前的一样，见你很久没戴过了，这条新的希望你能一直戴着。”

平野此时的语调和眼神都特别温柔，眼睛亮晶晶地凝视着永濑。

“谢谢，我会的，你帮我戴上吧。”

平野接过项链，绕到永濑身后。

戴项链的时候，平野的指腹擦过永濑的颈动脉，仿佛能感受到他的心跳，有种说不清的心动。

平野不知为什么迷恋着这种感觉，把项链戴好之后，也依然把手搭在永濑的脖子上，停留了一会儿，才缓缓开口。

“过几天就是我生日了，你准备怎么办？”

“嗯……不告诉你。”

永濑的声音变得有些哽咽。

“哭了?被我感动到了吗？”

永濑吸着鼻子，把眼泪抹掉了。

“才没哭。”

“好好好，你说没哭就没哭。”

与永濑相反，平野的语调很轻松，今晚应该是过得很开心。

“我想去洗手间。”

永濑起身转过来的时候，平野看到他的双眼还是红着的，在柔和的灯光下显得楚楚可怜，很动人。

“我陪你去。”

永濑进洗手间几分钟了，平野在门口悠闲地等他，想着待会儿去观景台看星星。

一个服务生端着餐点从拐角走过来，撞到平野，把盘子里的餐点都弄到平野衣服上了。

还没反应过来，突然之间，又停电了，这层楼的灯全部熄灭，视野里只有一片黑暗。

“怎么回事？”

那个服务生还拉着平野的衣服在黑暗里试图帮平野收拾，餐盘碰撞的声音乒乒乓乓的。

“啊，对不起，先生您的衣服酒店这边会清理的。”

“怎么突然停电了?”

“这个您问我我也不知道啊。”

平野心里升起一种不祥的预感，他甩开服务生的手，走进洗手间里。

“廉！”

没人回应。

“廉，你在哪儿？”

仍然是一片寂静。

“客人您做什么?是在找人吗？”

“滚开。”

他推开服务生。忽然又来电了，视野变得明亮，但没看到任何其他人的痕迹。

平野一边喊着永濑的名字，一边寻找，最后找到洗手间角落里有一道隐蔽的暗门，是可以打开的。

他明白了，永濑已经离开了。

这天晚上他一直在找，还让手下的人也一起找，但直到天亮也没有任何发现。

平野用尽了自己的关系网找了一周时间，没有找到永濑一丝一毫的蛛丝马迹。

清理房间的时候，管家偶然在床与墙壁的缝隙里发现了一封信，递给了平野。藏得那么深，可能既想让他看见，又不想让他看见。

信上写着。

给紫耀

不知道你看到这封信是什么时候，抱歉没能陪你过生日，先祝你生日快乐了。

留下这封信的目的是，我想说我选择离开并不是讨厌你或恨你，我说过的喜欢都是认真的。但我需要自己的生活，希望你也是，不要再因为我、因为任何人，变得像现在这样了。

勿念。

廉

“算了，不用再找了。”

平野的眼泪滴落在单薄的纸片上，晕开了墨迹。


	12. Chapter 12

三年后。

平野逐渐接手了一部分家里的生意，经营范围有向外扩张的意思，想到永濑喜欢打游戏，搞了个游戏公司，主要是他在管。

刚成立两年多的子公司底子还很薄，靠着砸钱，收购了一些游戏厂商和工作室的股份，也会和不少独立工作室合作。

和小型工作室合作这种小项目，原本平野只需要拍板，给他过目一下签个字就行，具体的工作都是下级负责。

最近呈上来的一堆企划案里，一个伦敦的独立工作室的游戏却不知道为什么引起了平野的兴趣，莫名地有种熟悉感，让他有了想了解的欲望。恰巧谈判的时间和他去伦敦出差的日程对的上，就临时决定抽半天时间去看看。

今天对工作室来说是个很重要的日子。手头的项目已经进行了快两年，从他刚进来工作后没多久就开始了。

尽管有一些外部投资，老板自己也投了很多钱，可最近资金有点紧张。这次谈合作的虽然是个新兴的公司，但出手挺阔绰的，正好能解燃眉之急。

永濑来送资料，打开会议室的门，愣住了，和坐在会议室那头的平野无言对望着，他们都没想到会在这样的情景下意外相见。

这个会议室并不大，彼此的目光却深得仿佛想顺着对方的眼睛，看到更深的地方去。

“资料放这儿了，我先走了。”

永濑把资料放在桌上，猛地回头跑了。

“廉！别走。”

平野反应过来拉开椅子起身，跟着追了出去。留下会议室里的一群人面面相觑，投资方那边的大老板突然走了，没老板发话也不敢继续。

平野这边负责这个项目的下属尴尬地说，“呃……大家先等等吧。”

过了三年时间，永濑仍然跑不过平野，没跑多远，就被平野追上了，从背后一把抱住。

“廉，我好想你。”

刚运动过，两人都还在喘着气，平野湿热的吐息喷洒在永濑的耳后，有点热又有点痒。

加上被平野死死地圈在怀里，永濑感觉自己快要呼吸不畅了。

“你松手，想憋死我吗？”

平野的手臂稍稍放松了一点，但头还是紧贴在他后颈，蹭来蹭去地嗅着他清甜的信息素。

“你的味道真好闻，你走了以后，闻不到你的味道，我都睡不好了。”

不知是憋的还是臊的，永濑被蹭得满脸通红。

“关我什么事，你快放开我。”

“再让我抱五分钟，就五分钟。”

终于抱到朝思暮想的人，他才不会放手呢。

两人身体紧贴着，可以清楚地听见彼此的心跳。

感觉到怀里人紧张的心跳，平野轻笑，“你心跳得好快。”

“闭嘴。”

永濑心里扑通扑通地数着秒，度日如年地数完了300秒。

“五分钟到了吧。”

“没，才三分钟。”

又过了一会儿，平野的手已经不规矩地开始往下摸了，感觉不妙，永濑挣扎着。

“时间肯定到了，你别耍赖，放开我。”

平野这才放开永濑，迅速地在他的脸颊上偷亲了一下。

“老婆，你真的好甜。”

“谁是你老婆，快回会议室啦，那么多人等着你呢。”

永濑一边催促，一边把平野往会议室的方向推。

平野抓住他的手腕，拉着他往回走。

“一起回去。”

“放手，我自己会走。”

“不放，放了你又要跑。”

永濑被拉着回了会议室，距两人离开时已经过了十几分钟。

“抱歉，你们先谈，回头给我汇报就行了，我先走了。”

平野若无旁人地牵着永濑，对下属吩咐。

“好的，您放心。”

众人眼观口鼻观心，假装没看见他俩牵着的手。

永濑的上司，工作室的老板问，“廉他……”

“和我一起。”

平野又把人拉走了，进了旁边一个没人用的房间，关上门，问他。

“你这几年过得怎么样？”

永濑面无表情地回答，“很好。”

“还有呢？比如具体经历了些什么，一个人生活很辛苦吧。”

当年永濑离开的时候，是海人和岸帮的忙，直接偷偷出了国，被送到伦敦。

结婚之前，他妈妈私下单独给他塞了一张海外银行的卡，说是悄悄攒给他的，以备不时之需。谁知道才半年多就派上用场了。卡里钱不算多，但也够他省吃俭用地在伦敦过个七八年了。

原本想着，这样一个人过也挺好。没想到刚在这边安顿下来，没几天就在搬东西时晕倒在门口，被邻居发现了送到医院。

一检查发现不是生病，而是怀孕，接近100天，算算日子，应该是他和平野第一次做的时候就怀上了。

怀孕期间，邻居给他了很多忙，生产之后，还帮他找了工作，邻居就是现在这个工作室的老板。

“就找了这份工作，普通的生活，没了。”永濑想，生了你的孩子，一个人苦逼地带娃，但这些事没必要告诉你。

被永濑甩开手，平野尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“你有没有……恋爱啥的？”

“没有……不过你别误会！不是因为你才没恋爱，只是没遇到合适的人。”

“那就好，我们……能重新开始吗？”

平野用炙热的目光盯着永濑，搞得他都不知道该把眼神往哪儿放。

“不能，过去的都过去了，你也别留恋了。”

“我不会放弃的。”

对方沉下来的目光和语气，让永濑又想起了不好的回忆。

“怎么?你又想把我关起来吗？”

“不是，老婆我知道我错了，当初不该那么对你。”

平野努力装可怜，眼巴巴地望着永濑，可惜他现在不吃这套了。

“那你现在又想做什么，我不会再相信你了。”

“我就想把你追回来，不会再强迫你了，能不能给我个机会?”

永濑不想再多说，站起来，作势要离开。

“不能，我走了。”

平野伸手拦住他，被他轻巧地把手拍开了。

“说了不强迫我了，你不要食言。”

“那我……”

“哦，还有，不许监视我。”

平野主动给永濑开了门，让他先走。

“不会的，老婆你相信我吧。”

开完会，周围的几个同事都默默地溜达到了永濑附近，但没人好意思问。

突然永濑旁边的同事吞吞吐吐地开口了。

“那个……廉……平野先生和你是什么关系啊？不想回答就算了，不用勉强。”

“我前夫。”

他镇定自若的回答，吓得同事差点被咖啡呛死。

“哦……咳、咳，前夫?!”

永濑轻轻地摇了摇头。

“现在已经没关系了。”

同事还想八卦几句，被打断了。

“永濑，图沃监督叫你。”

“来了。”

“廉，平野先生是你的……”

“前夫。”

“唉，我猜也是。那孩子也是他的吧？”

三年前永濑怀孕的时候，他的邻居图沃不光一开始发现他晕倒送他去医院，之后的部分产检和生产的时候也陪他去了，所以很多事情都知道。

“是，你能帮我保密吗？我还不想让他知道。”

“明白了，我不会说出去的。”

永濑下班出门，发现平野在门口等他。

“廉，我送你回家。”

“呵，想知道我家的地址吗？”

永濑白了他一眼，继续往前走。

“不是，你想去别的地方我也可以送你。”

“不用了，我住的地方离这里很近，我走路回去。”

“我陪你。”

“随便你啦。”

平野跟着永濑走了十几分钟，把他送到家门口，“廉，和你们工作室的合作，我给负责人交代过了，要么你来陪我谈，要么就算了。”

“你有病吧？我一个编剧你和谈什么？”

“那我不管，你可以带熟悉业务的人来，你在场就行，考虑考虑吧。”

“我知道了，什么时候？”因为工作室缺钱需要投资，而老板对永濑有恩，所以他想了一会儿就点头了。

“居然就同意了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那下周开始吧。”平野要把行程空出来还要点时间安排。

邻居的名字是某位不愿透露姓名的太太起的，只是出来助攻的，别在意。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文最后一章，其实没肉。

永濑还在包里找钥匙，可能是看到他回家了，保姆先打开门。

“你可算回来了，这孩子一直吵着要见你，哭个不停。”

一个白嫩嫩的粉团子晃悠悠地跑出来，扑到永濑的腿上，奶声奶气地要他抱。

“妈妈，要抱抱。”

永濑弯下腰把孩子抱起来，轻轻地帮他擦掉脸上的眼泪。

“乖宝宝才不会哭，是乖宝宝吗？”

“是，”哭得皱巴巴的小脸吸了吸鼻涕，“我不哭。”

正哄着孩子，没注意到本来已经离开的平野又回来了。

平野阴沉着脸问永濑，“这孩子是谁的？”

“关你什么事？”

是平野的，但他不可能说出来。

“谁的？”

永濑不回答，平野语气更差地又问了一遍。

“我的。”

“你……”

平野话还没说完，永濑怀里的孩子哇地大声哭了。

永濑嫌弃地瞟了平野一眼，“你吓到他了。”

“妈妈，我没哭。”哭得稀里哗啦的。

“好了好了，我知道了，让阿姨先带你进去，我和叔叔说几句话，一会儿就来了。”

永濑把孩子递给保姆，让他们先进门了。

“你想说什么？”

“他多大了？是不是我的孩子？”

“不是。”

“那你说没恋爱是怎么回事？”

“现在是单身而已，你别多想。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“司，姓永濑。”

“好名字。只要是你的孩子，就算不是我的我也愿意抚养的。”

永濑懒得和平野绕圈子了，推着他催他走。

“谁要你养？快走吧。”

平野抓住永濑的手飞快地亲了一下。

“下周见，我的号码没变，有事随时可以找我。”

第二周再见面的时候，平野带了好大一束红玫瑰来接永濑上班，非要他收下。

“和你说了别送花了，没用的，不浪费吗？”

这几天，每天早上永濑一到办公室，就会看到他的桌子上放着花，还每天都不重样。他给平野发了短信让平野别送了，可平野根本就不听他的。

“我乐意，不浪费。”

商谈的过程中，因为原本就不是他俩负责的工作，主要是平野的下属和永濑的同事在谈，他俩听着偶尔插几句话。

平野有事没事就往永濑这边看，会议中他不好直说，只好假装没看见，回避平野的目光。

虽然不太懂，可永濑总感觉平野那方在故意拖延时间。

中间的一天平野没来，说是临时有别的事情要处理。那天晚上11点，永濑接了个电话，平野打来的，响了半分钟，他才犹豫着接了。

“廉，我好像发烧了。”

手机里传来的声音迷迷糊糊的，带着鼻音，不像是在诓他。

“你助理呢？给我打电话干嘛？”

“巴黎的事情还有一点没处理完……咳，留他在那儿收尾。”

听着是真的生病了。

“你在哪儿？”

平野说了酒店的地址，就在这附近。去的路上，永濑顺路买了温度计和药。

永濑到的时候，平野费了好大力气才走到门口开了门，探着头看到他似乎很惊讶。

“廉，你来了……”

“我要是没来怎么办？你想被烧傻吗？”

永濑推平野进去，看他晃晃悠悠的，想了想还是伸手扶着他。

“我知道你会来的。”

平野的语调从惊喜变得有些得意。

永濑扶着平野躺到床上，先让他量体温，用毛巾裹着冰袋敷在他的额头上降温。

生病的平野看起来很听话，一言不发地任他摆弄。

“39度，有点高了，去看医生吧。”

“不想去。”

很听话什么的果然是他的错觉。

“如果变严重了怎么办？”

“不想和你分开。”

平野拉住永濑的手和他耍赖。

“这样吧，先把药吃了，如果过一会儿体温还降不下来就看医生。”

永濑哄着平野就着温水把药吞了，又给他擦拭流汗的地方。

看着永濑忙前忙后的场景，平野昏昏沉沉的脑海里浮现出一种朦胧的幸福感，闻着记忆里的甜蜜香气进入了梦乡。

平野感觉自己做了一个好长的梦。

梦里，他和永濑在午后的花园里散步，花的味道和永濑很像，阵雨过后混着雨水和泥土的味道显得格外清新。

他断断续续地说着话，而永濑一直笑着看着他，没有一点不耐烦的神色。最后他们互相拥抱着，躺在草坪上，晒着暖洋洋的阳光一起睡着了。

见平野醒了，永濑说，“刚刚量了体温，快38度了，降得还挺快，不用见医生了。”

“我睡了多久？”

“大概半个多小时。”

体温降下来，平野的意识也清醒了很多。

“你一直在照顾我吗？”真好。

“也没多长时间啦，”永濑转移话题，“你怎么就发烧了?”

“可能最近加班加太多，睡得太少了。”

“那你还天天来骚扰我。”

最近平野每天来接送他上下班，还借口工作餐请大家一起吃饭，一落座就挤到他旁边，躲也躲不掉。

“就是因为想见你，才必须加班啊。”

“……”合着还成我的错了，永濑想。

“怎么?被我感动了吗？”

“谁感动了，你蠢死算了。”

永濑把冰袋取下来要换，顺手拍了下平野的额头。

“啊……好痛！”

平野双手捂着额头装头痛，从缝隙里偷看永濑的反应，好像是担心的样子，好开心。

“呃，对不起，没事吧?”

“亲一下我就不疼了。”

平野放下手，眨巴眨巴着眼睛望着永濑，他才意识到被耍了。

“你想传染给我……”

不等永濑说完，平野猛地凑过来在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一口。

“好甜。就亲一下，不会传染的……咳……”

说着又咳了起来，永濑怕他再着凉，立刻把他塞回被子里。

“你别胡闹了，赶紧躺下。”

最后两人折腾到12点多才睡，睡之前永濑本来想回自己家，被平野拦住了。

“这么晚了，你一个人回去不安全。”

“没关系，我打车回去。”

“留在这儿住吧，开的套房就我一个人住，还有个房间空着的。”

孤A寡O的，“这样不太好吧。”

“放心我不会做什么的，我还是病号呢。”

永濑妥协了，给保姆发了条短信说自己今晚不回来了。

也许是认床睡不着，他回想着今晚的事，好像很久没有这么轻松地和平野相处了，被依赖的感觉还挺好的，一时间竟然感到有些怀念。

第二天早晨，永濑被闹钟叫醒的时候，一睁眼发现在床边盯着他看的平野，吓了一跳。

“你想干嘛？”

“喊你起床啊。”

平野无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

永濑忽然清醒了想起来，完了，没换衣服，这么去上班不都看出来他在外过夜了。

可能是有了昨晚的底气，在一直没什么进展的状况下，平野大着胆子做了点小动作。

会议中，永濑突然感觉到有人碰了下他的小腿，他没在意，以为是不小心碰到的，往旁边挪了挪，那人的腿却也跟着缠过来了。

永濑抬头一看，平野双眼笑意盈盈地望着他，果然是平野在捣乱。

旁边的人在谈正事，永濑不好发作，面无表情地踹了平野一脚。

平野吃痛地叫了一声，“唔……”

“平野先生，有什么问题吗？”

“没事，你们继续。”

话音刚落，平野的腿又缠上来了，永濑怕旁边的同事再注意到，忍着没管他。

平野享受地缠着永濑的小腿上下摩挲，见他没反应，更得寸进尺了，一步步往上，几乎要摩擦到他的腿根。

永濑感觉自己的腿有点发抖，忍无可忍，“抱歉，我去下洗手间。”

刚站起来，平野也说要去。

永濑没搭理他，快步走到洗手间，想把门关上，没他动作快，被他挤进来，顺手把门关好了。

永濑被平野推到墙上，无力地推搡着，反而被他发了疯似的吻着。这人病好得也太快了。

永濑被吻得晕晕乎乎的，身子软了要站不住了，平野才搂着他的腰，离开他被亲得红彤彤的嘴唇。

空气里渗出甜蜜的香气，引诱平野进一步深入。

平野还没说话，凝视着永濑，看着他的眼睛一点点变红，不知道该说什么了。

“你又欺负我。”

永濑说着眼泪就要掉下来。

“老婆，别哭了，都是我的错。”

平野亲吻着永濑从眼眶滑落到脸颊上的泪水，没用，哭得更厉害了。

“嗯，就是你的错。我都用了抑制剂了，你还非要来招惹我。”

听着永濑越说越委屈的声音，平野才意识到是什么情况。

“对不起，我去拿抑制剂，你在这里等我。”

“在我包里，你直接把包拿来。”

平野火速拿来了永濑的包，翻出里面的抑制剂，敲洗手间的门，让永濑给他开门。

永濑颤巍巍地开了门，虚弱地倒在平野身上，身体高热，脸颊红扑扑的。

浓度攀升的omega信息素冲刷着平野的感官，刺激着他的神经，让他本能地叫嚣着占有怀里毫无反抗之力的人。

平野几乎要下手了。

“抑制剂……我发情期提前了。”

永濑颤抖着，凭着仅剩的一点理智提醒他。

虽然只是很细微的声音，却把平野从冲动里拉了回来，他不想再伤害这个人了。

平野强忍住生理反应，拉开永濑的袖口，给他注射了抑制剂。

怀里的人不那么抖了，体温降了一点，意识也稍微清醒了一些。

“送我回家。”

平野怕自己再影响到永濑，让他的beta助理开车送永濑回家，自己打了辆出租车跟在后面。

永濑家离得近，没几分钟就到了。

保姆和孩子在家。平野等着保姆把人送进卧室之后，叮嘱着。

“我没注意影响到廉，让他的发情期提前了。你看着他，如果有问题的话，就给我打电话。没问题……没问题了也和我说一声。我姓平野，这是我的号码。”

“您和他是？”

“等他清醒了你自己问他吧，我不知道他愿不愿意回答。”

“好吧。”

第一次见面就被平野吓到的小哭包这时鼓起勇气来问他，揪着袖子还不敢看他。

“叔叔，妈妈怎么了？”

“他身体不舒服，但是很快就会好的，不用担心。”

平野安慰地摸了摸他的头，注意到他的衣服上沾了几根头发，没多想就悄悄把衣服上的头发拿走了。

平野没真的离开，他让助理把车停在外面，而他在出租车里等着。

车内的空气并不流通，平野身上还残留着一点先前永濑留下的信息素，勾起了他的念想。

他想到刚才永濑红红的眼睛、软绵绵的声音，又想到从前永濑在他身下辗转承欢时甜腻的喘息和火热的身体，平野半硬着，不好处理，只能自己等它消下去。

等了差不多半个小时，手机响了，平野看到保姆正扶着永濑出来。

“平野先生，抑制剂不管用，廉必须马上去医院，我本来还不放心，不过他让我找你。”

“我就在外面等着的，让我助理开车送他去。”

附近的医院不远，大约十几分钟车程。

保姆抱着孩子陪永濑过来。医生先简单地检查和询问过后，看着3个大人和一个睡着了的小孩儿，问。

“谁是家属？”

平野在门口等的时候急得来回打转，这下立刻抢答，“我。”

“他之前的发情期状况怎么样？”

他答不上来了。

“用了抑制剂都还算稳定，没出现过像这次的情况，这次他应该是发情期提前了几天。”

保姆回忆着以前的情况。虽然被标记过的omega一个人度过发情期会很辛苦，但现在的抑制剂技术发展到能基本让omega在发情期稳定下来。这次不知道怎么会变得这么严重。

“他一直是自己度过发情期的吗？多久了？”

“最近三年都是这样，再之前我也不清楚。”

“你是他的alpha吗？”医生转过来问平野。

“是。”

“你怎么回事？omega结番之后长时间没有alpha的陪伴，再到临近发情期时与alpha近距离接触，就可能产生应激反应。现在普通级别的抑制剂对他没效果，要么用更强效的抑制剂，要么和alpha自然度过。”

医生和保姆都用看渣男的眼神看着平野，以为永濑是个被渣男alpha抛弃的单亲omega。

“我没问题的。”

“他有问题，”医生瞪了平野一眼，“听我把话说完。强效抑制剂有副作用，对他的生理机能有可能产生不可逆的损伤，最严重的情况是，临床统计有百分之零点五的几率死亡。如果有alpha在，一般我们是不推荐使用的。但我刚才问了他，他说宁愿他选抑制剂。”

“能让我劝劝他吗？”

别的事他没资格管，但这件事他必须要管。

医生让平野进了办公室，隔着玻璃墙，和里面的永濑通话。

躺在里面的永濑看起来特别虚弱，头发被汗湿了，浑身都像刚从水里捞出来的，喘息也是湿热的，来回扭动着，无用地缓解着体内高涨的情热。

“廉……”

平野刚说一个字，就被打断了。

“你走吧，我……我用抑制剂。”

“医生都和你说了副作用了，不要拿自己的身体开玩笑好不好？”

“你走吧。”

永濑还是重复着这句话。

“你要提什么要求都可以，这次就算我求你了。”

平野也急得快要哭了。

“如果……我要你消失在我面前呢？”

他希望一切都能回到正轨。

“行，等你发情期过了我立马走人，绝对不会再来打扰你。”

回到正轨之前，再疯最后一次。

这几天真的做得很疯，不仅仅是因为永濑高热不退。

隔了三年时间没有过这样彻底的性交，还是结了番的一对alpha和omega，做得简直像要把三年的份都补回来一样，几乎没日没夜的沉溺在肉体的碰撞和原始的欲望里。

永濑发现自己不论怎么想要和过去划清界限，对方的味道、对方的身体他还是记得的。

第一天，永濑还被生理状态支配着，脑海一片混乱，完全沉浸在性爱之中。

之后的几天，永濑已经清醒些了，可他仍然选择伪装成第一天的状态，他不想面对这之外的事。

其实平野看出来了，他只是没有拆穿，配合着永濑互相欺瞒。如果拆穿了，他不知道自己会怎么选。

最后一天，他俩的状态只需要一人一针抑制剂，就能立马分手走人。但他们都默契地没提抑制剂，缠绵地做完最后一次，想到可能是最后一次的同床共枕，睡到第二天早上，平野才趁着永濑还没醒，离开了。

永濑看着床上空出来的一块位置，意识到一切都结束了。

三年前的分离是他不得以瞒着平野选的，而这次是双方都同意的，没理由再回头了。

半年后，永濑听说项目要验收了，平野的公司那边也会派人来看。

他猜想着，不知道平野会不会来伦敦，不过就算来了他们也不会见面的。

那次发情期过去之后，平野真的履行了诺言，没再出现在他面前。除了工作中偶尔能听见平野的名字，这个人在他的世界里几乎消失的一点也不剩。

验收那天下午，结束回家后，永濑开着电视当背景音，愉快地打扫客厅。

忽然一则新闻吸引了他的注意力。两辆汽车在城西相撞发生车祸，其中严重的一辆还烧起来了，车里只有一人，无法辨认他的身份。那辆车和上次平野开的型号相同。

永濑额头冒着冷汗听着电视里的播报，当报出车牌号时，他一下子跌坐在地上，心凉得如坠冰窟，那个车牌号他记得很清楚，后四位是他的生日。

永濑没存平野的手机号，但他从没忘过。他凭记忆按着号码，手抖得快要拿不稳手机，几次不小心按错，按了再删，删了再按，终于拨了电话，然而电话那头的忙音让他更绝望了。

试了十几次都打不通，永濑出门拦了辆出租车去车祸现场。路上也一直打平野电话，还是无人接听。

到了目的地，永濑刚付了钱，从车上下来，手机响了，来电显示是刚才他一直盯着的那串数字。

“廉，怎么了？我刚刚开会没看手机，一看八十多个未接来电。”

半年没有听过的声音慌慌张张的，完全在状况外。

“你吓死我了。”

永濑的嘴唇咬得发白，一直强忍着没落下来的泪一瞬间全涌出来了。

“发生什么了？你别哭，说句话啊，你骂我也成啊。”

平野安慰着，可永濑听不进他的话，蹲在街角，哭得像个走丢了找不到家人的小孩，哭声里几乎卸下了一切防备。

不，是他不想再防备了。

永濑哭了好长时间，仿佛要把他这些年心里的委屈都哭尽了。

期间还打发走了过来询问的警察，警察以为他是失恋，摇摇头走了。

平野刚开始还絮絮叨叨又着急地安慰他，到后来，只是轻柔地唤着他的名字，重复着，“廉，没事了。”

等永濑哭完，哭得嗓子都哑了，他才哽咽地开口说话。

“我看到一则新闻，车祸里的一辆车……是你的，然后怎么打你的电话也打不通，我……”

“昨天我车被偷了，车里不是我。”

看来是虚惊一场。

“真的吗？为什么会被偷？”

“哎，这么丢脸的事一定要讲出来吗？我忘拔钥匙了。”

“这么傻，像是你的作风。但我还是不信，我怀疑我是不是产生幻觉了。”

听到永濑破涕为笑，平野总算松了一口气。

“你在哪儿？我马上过来找你，”平野顿了顿，解释道，“不会做什么，就想让你确认一下，我还好好的。”我也想来确认你是不是好好的，他想。

永濑报了地址，平野叮嘱他就在原地等着别动，他乖乖地答应了。

啊，像他小时候走丢了，爸爸给他打电话，让他在原地等爸爸妈妈来找他，他也是像这样蹲在地上，抱着膝盖，哭得抽抽搭搭的，等着家人来接他回家。

他好像想家了。

平野赶到时看到的景象是，永濑失神地蹲在街角，身上还穿着企鹅图案的居家服，是他和孩子买的亲子装，鞋子也是印着Q版企鹅的拖鞋。

永濑有一回家就换衣服的习惯，这时却急得出门都忘了换衣服。

平野弯下腰，手在永濑眼前晃了晃，握住他的手，想拉着他站起来。

“廉，是我。”

永濑抬起眼眸望着平野，迷茫而缓慢地眨着眼，浓密的睫毛像两把小扇子一样扇动着他的心，哭红的眼角衬着从下向上看的视角，显得可怜又可爱。

“我想家了。”

平野没听懂话里的意思，愣住了。

“紫耀，带我回家。”

哭过的嗓子还有些哑，但传到平野的耳朵里却意外的空灵，如海妖的歌声一般，蛊惑着他把人拉入怀中。他感觉这里的“回家”的意义是不一样的。

好想守护这个人。

“好。”

永濑把脸埋在平野的肩膀上，空气里alpha的信息素渐渐抚平了他的不安和焦躁，把失魂落魄的他包裹住，久违地感受到安全感。

他这才意识到，如果真的再也不能与平野相见，他会有多难受。

在车上时，永濑也全程窝在平野怀里，默默汲取着失而复得的味道，享受着片刻的安宁。

两人沉默着，平野先开口了。

“不会算我食言吧，你同意我过来的。”

“不算，以后也不算了。”

“诶？你认真的吗？”

平野很惊讶，永濑却变得很平静，他早该知道，只要再见过一次，事情早晚会变成这样。谁让他放不下平野呢，不是他说切断联系就能斩断这段关系的。

“是我食言。你想来看我就来看好了，我不想管你了。”

“我每天都想看到你。”

“那不行，我们还没复合呢。”

“让我重新追你。”

“嗯。”

得到应允，平野开始贫嘴了。

“发情期需要床上服务吗？保证活好不粘人。”

“刚才是谁说的每天都想见我来着。”

“那就是个愿望嘛，”平野叹了口气，“哎，老婆你到底什么意思啊？到底想不想让我见你。？”

“你自己揣摩。”

永濑嘴上说平野想来就来，其实是希望他能主动靠近。

快到永濑家的时候，平野没忍住想问永濑。

“廉，可以问个问题吗？关于孩子的，你别生气。”

“你说。”

“小司是我的孩子吧，我做亲子鉴定了。”

“是。”

平野怕吓到他，解释着。

“你要是不愿意让我认他，我会装作不知道的。”

“不会，他也想见爸爸。最近他上幼儿园了，经常问我为什么别的小朋友都有爸爸妈妈来接，他只有我和阿姨。你想认就认吧。”

先被吓到的是平野自己。

“真的可以吗？”

“干脆等会儿回去了就认呗。”

“啊，我有点紧张。”

岂止是有点紧张，是非常紧张。

“不愿意吗？”

平野笑着回答，“没有不愿意，都听你的。”

可能会有番外，单纯开车的那种。


End file.
